Melissa and Joey
by rosemusic20
Summary: Don't be fooled by the first chapter. It is about Mel and Joe's relationship for the most part. Let me know what you think. There weren't enough Melissa and Joey fanfics so i decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa and Joey Fan fiction  
"Come on Lenox, Ryder!" Joe called up the stairs as he put on his jacket. "You're going to be late for school!" He took his keys of the coffee table and opened the front door.  
Lenox stormed down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and stomped out the door.  
"Morning Joe" Ryder said as he came down and picked his back pack.  
"What's up with her?" Joe asked.  
"Don't ask me." Ryder snapped. In an effort to cover up his attitude he added "Lenox never tells me anything!"  
The car was completely silent for most of the drive. Lenox sat in the back seat, writing in a little notebook she had taken to expressing her feelings when she didn't have her computer. Joe sat at the wheel, squinting into the rear view mirror in an attempt to read her thoughts. Ryder sat in the passenger seat, texting someone, probably Holly. Lenox got out as quickly as possible when Joe pulled the car up in front of the school. Ryder followed waving good bye to Joe as he walked inside school.

Joe was cleaning the bathroom when someone knocked on the door. Joey answered it and found Stephanie, nervously holding a huge stack of papers.  
"Hi Joe, is Melissa home?" She said anxiously.  
"No, I thought she was at the office. She left this morning early in the morning."  
"Oh shoot. She was at work this morning, but she left early. I had to get these papers to her and I assumed that she would be here. You know since she lives here and -"  
"Well, she's not." Joe said abruptly.  
"Oh. Okay" Stephanie seemed hurt.  
"Sorry." Joe said. He put his arm around her to comfort her. She scared expression turned into a broad smile. "I am just in the middle of some cleaning and I was on a role when you interupted me... Did you try calling Mel?"  
"I should have done that!" Stephanie cried. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Melissa's number.  
Joe went back to work. He began scrubbing the sink of the downstairs bathroom.  
"She didn't answer." Stephanie reported. "Can I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure, but not this one. Go upstairs to Lenox and Ryder's bathroom."  
Stephanie rushed up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. As she ran up the stairs, Mel came through the front door. When Joe saw her, an expression of relief spread across his face.  
"Thank goodness you're okay!" Joe ran to hug Melissa but stopped awkwardly and just stood there. In a calmer manner he said "'Cause, you know, Stephanie told me you left work early and you weren't here and I was just concerned about whether you were going to make it to Ryder's game. Yeah."  
"I'm fine." Mel laughed. "And of course I won't miss Ryder's game."  
"Well, where were you." Joe asked, trying to remain cool.  
"I was, um, on a lunch date." Mel said. She looked at him, waiting for his response  
"Oh." Joe said, with a hint of jealousy.  
"You know what, Longo?"  
"What?"  
"I think I will go to the bathroom in your fresh clean bathroom!"  
"NO. I am not finished! Go upstairs!"  
"Fine. I know how ladies can be about their bathrooms."  
"Shut up."  
Mel started to make her way up the stairs just as Stephanie was coming down.  
"Oh Mel, you're here!" Stephanie said excitedly. She continued in a nervous tone "You may want to hear what I have to say."  
"But I have to pee!"  
"This might be slightly more important."  
"Fine" The two of them walked down the stairs and into the living room. Joe had started going back to the bathroom.  
"Joe don't go." Stephanie said firmly. "I have something I think you should see."  
"What is it?" Melissa and Joey said and the same time.  
"I found this in Lenox's trash can." Stephanie pulled out a pregnancy test from her pocket. "It's positive..."

**_Don't be fooled. Keep reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa immediately grabbed Joe around his midsection which was a good call because seconds later he lunged and Stephanie with massive amounts of strength that would have knocked her over if it hadn't been for Mel's firm grip.  
"Oh my god!" Joe shouted angrily. "Lennox is pregnant?" He turned to Mel, fire in his eyes.  
"Whoa, don't look at me!" Mel said defensively. "I didn't even know she was having sex."  
Joe gritted his teeth. "She was acting weird this morning. I should have known!"  
"I can't believe this." Mel said quietly "It just doesn't seem like Lenox."  
"It doesn't seem like Lennox?" Joe was fuming. "It doesn't SEEM LIKE LENOX?"  
Stephanie looked at Mel and then Joe "I think I am going to go. . . I want to. . . I should go check on my dog. Good luck you two."  
Stephanie slowly left the house, breaking into a run as she went out the door.  
Mel looked anxiously at Joe. He was obviously flipping out but making all attempts to stay calm.  
"Mel," Joe said, "do you realize what this means?"  
"Of course I do." Mel frowned thoughtfully.  
"So, what are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know! You're the idea guy!"  
There is a quiet pause.  
"So come up with some ideas Joe!"  
"Uhm... We have to confront Lenox." Joe concluded.  
"No!" Mel yelped. "We can't do that! She will tell us on her own when she is ready."  
"No she won't. She is a teenager and teens don't tell their parents... I mean their aunt and their nanny anything."  
"Darn it." Mel jumped up and down discontented. "This is not the talk I want to have with my niece. Don't make me do this!"  
"Mel, you have to. If you want I'll help you."  
"Okay fine. We will have to wait until she gets home."  
"Okay," satisfied with this plan Joe went back to the bathroom. "We will corner her as soon as she gets home from school."  
Mel looked reluctant, but nodded and went upstairs. "Now i really have to pee!"

Several hours later, Lennox and Ryder arrived home from school. They both dropped their bags on the floor. Ryder went upstairs and Lennox headed straight for the tv. She sat down and started looking for the remote.  
Melaney and Joe were standing in the kitchen.  
"I don't want to do this." Mel whispered.  
"You have to." Joe put his hand around her to comfort her, then immediately took it off. "Communication is key." Mel looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "I read it in a child care book."  
"Okay, but you go first."  
Joe grabbed Melanie's wrist and pulled her through the door between the kitchen and the living room.  
"What do you want from me?" Lennox said irritably. "You know that i could hear you whispering in there."  
Joe began circling Lennox and Mel sat down beside her putting her arm around her.  
"We want the truth!" Joe spat.  
Mel patted her shoulder lovingly.  
"What truth?" Lennox looked confused.  
"We know!" Joe stared into Lennox's eyes trying to read her.  
"Know what?" Lennox seemed slightly scared.  
"Tell her Burke."  
Melaney hesitated. "We found a pregnancy test in your bathroom..."  
Lennox looked around. "I'm not pregnant."  
"Don't lie to me." Joe said inquisitively.  
"I'm not lying." Lennox said sincerely. "I'm not pregnant, I have never even had-"  
"Look," Joe tried to calm down. "We will not, I mean Mel will not disown you because you're pregnant." But he began raging again "We just want to know HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
"It didn't happen, Joe i swear on my blog that I am most definitely not with child."  
"Well," Joe laughed sarcastically. "I guess that's that. I mean if it isn't you, who else could it be?"  
Lennox felt the hand on her shoulder tighten to the point that it hurt. She looked over at her Aunt, who was silently staring at the table, and it registered. Lennox's mouth dropped open in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Joe said impatiently. "Who's pregnant?"  
Lenox sighed. She looked at Mel and pondered what to say next. Mel now had her arms crossed in her lap. She glanced up at Lennox with a pleading look in her eyes and shook her head silently. Lenox took a deep breath, preparing to lie. "Fine."  
"Ahah!" Joe pounced on the possibility of being right. "You are pregnant!"  
"NO!" Lennox insisted. "The truth is..." Lenox felt Mel's body stiffen next to her, "It's Scarlet."  
"What is scarlet?" Joe frowned.  
"My friend Scarlet. She's the one that's pregnant!" Lenox was a brilliant liar "She was here yesterday. She told me that the test was negative and I believed her. I can't believe she lied to me like that!" The grip on her shoulder loosened significantly.  
"Oh," Joe felt awkward. "Sorry Lennox."  
"Yeah." Mel added sincerely "I believed you all along."  
"Of course _you_ did." Lenox pushed Mel's hand off her shoulder. "If you will excuse me i am going upstairs." she got up angrily and stormed up the stairs.  
"You know." Mel looked around the room avoiding Joey's eyes. "There is a thing... at work. Yup. So, gotta go." She walked out the door.  
Mel walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat with her head in her hands. "What am i doing?" She mumbled. She sat up, put her keys in the ignition and just sat there. She realized that she had nowhere to go.  
She pulled out her cell phone and texted her assistant Stephanie  
_What are you doing? _After pressing the send button Mel turned on the radio. Realizing she wasn't in a music listening mood, she quickly turned it off. Finally she received a reply from Stephanie  
_At singles dodge ball. Why?_  
Melanie sighed and almost laughed. That was so like Stephanie. But she knew that she had only three options; go back inside and face Lenox and Joe, go to singles dodgeball and be bored, or go for a drive alone and face her own thoughts. "Dodgeball it is." She said quietly to herself as she reluctantly replied _Can i join you?_ Only moments later a response came.  
_YES. If you want that is._  
_I need to get out of the house. What's the address?_  
After receiving the address, and and realizing she knew exactly where that was, Mel pulled out of the driveway and began driving to her destination... singles dodgeball.

"Hey Mel, I can't believe that you came." Stephanie eyed Mel suspiciously as she came in the door of the gym.  
"Like I said, I needed to get out of the house." Mel sighed.  
"Oh yeah," Stephanie said, nodding "With the whole Lenox pregnant thing."  
"Mhm..." Mel said absent mindedly, "Let's talk about something else."  
"What i don't understand is how Lenox could be stupid enough to get pregnant. She had so much potential. Did she ever think about how much a baby will change her life."  
Mel looked up "No, she hadn't really thought of that."  
"You know even though this isn't your kid it is going to be probably mostly your responsibility."  
"Yeah, i guess i just thought that-"  
"And a baby is going to completely wreck your career. Having a teenage pregnant daughter... niece is going make you seem like an incompetent guardian."  
"Well, it that should be to much of a problem because-"  
"I guess that I should be relieved."  
"Why?"  
"I mean when i first saw the test in the trash, i thought it was yours." Stephanie chuckled. "Then i realized it had to be Lenox because it was Lenox's bathroom."  
Mel forced a laugh. "Why would it be so much worse if i were pregnant?"  
"Just because you would miss so much work and, you know, being pregnant would set you apart from the other council members since they're all men."  
Mel gulped "Why?"  
"I mean, think about it, you have spent all this time building up a reputation as 'Council member Burke, as good as any man'. Having a baby would ruin that." She laughs.  
"Mhm..." Mel says, a terrified look in her eyes.  
"So, want to go out for drinks when the game is over?"  
"YES!" Mel said immediately and then "I mean, no."  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows "Really? That's not like you."  
"Well it isn't like you to invite me out for drinks either." Mel said defensively.  
"It isn't like you to come to singles dodge ball, or anywhere for that matter with me."  
"Fine, you win, I started this night with the dodgeball thingy." Mel sighed.  
Stephanie grabbed Mels arm and pulled her out of the gym. "Melanie are you alright?"  
Mel nodded.  
"Look into my eyes and tell me that you are fine."  
"It is unlike you to be this assertive." Mel looked up, laughing slightly  
"I'm trying new things... Now don't change the subject. Look into my eyes and tell me you're fine."  
Mel looked up. She stared straight into Stephanie's eyes. "I'm-... pregnant Stephanie. I'm fine, but i'm also pregnant." She quickly averted her eyes. "Lenox isn't, but I am... I have to go." She made her way down the hall, turning around to see Stephanie standing statue still with her hand clasped over her mouth.

_**just fyi it may be a while before i reveal the father. i haven't exactly decided who the father is so yeah, bear with me. Or i might reveal it next chapter i'm not sure you never know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday. Lenox woke up earlier than usual. She had a lot on her mind. She got out of bed and walked slowly toward the door of her aunt's room. The door was slightly cracked and when she peered in she saw her aunt sitting on the bed rummaging through some papers. Lenox knocked on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Slowly Lenox opened the door and walked into the room looking at the floor.  
"Oh," Mel sounded slightly surprised and somewhat nervous. "Come sit down." She patted the bed beside her, "What's up?"  
Lenox proceeded cautiously. She went and sat on the bed next to Mel, still not saying a word.  
"Got something on your mind?" Mel asked. Her voice sounded soothing and calm.  
Lenox nodded. Her eyes rolled toward Mel's midsection.  
Mel chose to ignore the look, "Hon, if you don't tell me whats wrong i can't help you."  
"I just have one tiny question." Lenox looked curiously at her at her Aunt. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"What do you mean?" Mel's eyes widened.  
"Um, Aunt Mel..." Lenox took in a deep breath. "I was having some trouble finding my curling iron and I was just wondering if you had anything to do with the disappearance because ARE YOU PREGNANT?"  
"I thought we established I am allowed to borrow your… WHAT?" Lenox just looked at Melanie, who sighed and nodded.  
Lenox didn't really know what to say, so she just sat there. "I knew." Mel looked up confused. "I mean, I did cover your butt out there."  
"Oh yeah"  
"I just don't understand." Lenox looked away "How could this happen?"  
"Didn't you take sex ed? I'm sure that i signed a permission slip."  
"No, I mean how did _this_" she gestured towards Mel's middle "happen."  
Mel sighed. "It was just a one night stand. And, why am i telling you this?" She turned back to her work. "Go back to bed Lenox. You need your sleep for school."  
"Aunt Mel, it's Saturday."  
"Oh," Mel piled up the papers spread across her bed and put them on the floor. "Well, aren't teenagers supposed to sleep in on the weekends?"  
"I can't sleep, not with everything that is changing!"  
Mel glared at her "Nothing is going to change okay!" Her voice became uncharacteristically firm "Just go back to bed!"  
"Stop denying it!" Now Lenox was mad too "You're acting like everything is fine, but it's not! Would you just... Ugh!" She stood up.  
Mel recoiled. She hated it when people were angry at her "Fine, let's talk about it."  
"I can't even talk to you anymore!" Furious, Lenox lost control over what she was saying "I knew that you were crazy, but _this_? This is insane even for you!" She had gone too far. She left the room, fists clenched.  
"Honey," Mel tried to call back to her. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal."  
It was no use, Lenox stormed down the hall, completely lost in thought

_You don't understand why this is such a big deal? How can you not understand? Do you not know that this is going to ruin the family dynamic around here? We were doing just fine! The four of us we were finally seeming like a real family. You say that nothing is going to change? Well, tell me that you will still want to take care of Ryder and I once you have your new family. And what about Joe? What is going to happen between you two? Wait a second... is he the dad?... I can't believe i didn't think of that! We could be the perfect family! Councilwoman Mel Burke, her multi talented husband Joe Longo and their three fantastic children Lenox, Ryder and what's its face. But that isn't how it works in the real world. It will be more like the perfect little family and the discarded niece and nephew. The Scanlon kids abandoned again. Ugh. I know she can't read my mind but, how does she not understand what a big deal this is?_


	5. Chapter 5

Mel sat on her bed. There was a look of distraught on her face after her conversation with Lenox. Her phone rang. Upon realizing that it was yet another call from Stephanie pressed the end button. Seconds later she got a text from her assistant.  
_Hey, so i know you're getting my calls. C'mon Mel we have to talk. I'm sorry about what I said about a baby ruining your career._  
Mel debated texting back but concluded to ignored the plea and put her phone on her night stand. She turned off the light and lay down in bed. She turned over a few times, trying to get comfortable but finally found a position she could sleep in. Suddenly her phone started beeping non-stop. She tried to ignore it but couldn't. She got up and flipped through the messages. They were all from Stephanie.  
_How long have you known about the you know what?_  
_Who's the dad?_  
_Is it Joe?_  
_Is it that weird guy who is in the office next to you?_  
_Mel?_  
_Everything will be okay!  
NOTHING WILL BE OKAY._  
_Ignore the last message i didn't mean to press the send button!_  
Mel finally replied _We will talk about this on Monday. I'm trying to sleep. DON'T text me back!_  
After a few minutes passed by with no response Mel put her head back on her pillow, again struggling to get comfortable.  
She glanced at the clock. 5:45 am. "Crap." She sighed. "So much for sleep." Suddenly she felt as if her stomach was turning over, and rejecting something. "No, no, no." She got up to run to the bathroom.

It was Monday morning. Joe was in the kitchen finalizing a grocery list. Lenox came down the stairs. "Well, you're down early." Joe said without looking up.  
"I'm taking the bus." She walked out the kitchen door  
"Wait," Joe stopped what he was doing and ran after her. "You okay?"  
"Yeah i'm fine. I just want to ride the bus with my friends instead of riding in the car with my nanny." She grabbed her backpack and started to leave the house but Joe grabbed her shoulder.  
"Listen Lenox. I'm sorry about the whole thinking you were pregnant thing." Lenox tried to pull away from him but he was really strong. "I should have trusted you. I was wr... Well, you know i was wro..."  
"Thanks Joe i get it." Lenox smiled. "I wasn't mad at you."  
"Then who were you mad at."  
At that moment Mel came bouncing down the stairs. "Good morning guys."  
"Hey, Aunt Mel." Lenox averted her eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
"Yeah." Joe added. "You hardly touched your dinner."  
"I'm fine." Mel glared at Lenox. Then in a overly cheery tone she said "I just was full that's all." And when she saw Joes skeptical expression she added "I know it doesn't happen very often but it's the truth. Okay? So what were you two talking about?"  
"I have to go." Lenox walked out the door.  
"Lenox, wait." Joe called. Her started to follow but Mel put her arm in front of him.  
"I got this." She said as she followed Lenox out the door. "See you tonight."  
Once outside, Mel found Lenox sitting on the steps. "Hey."  
"I know what you came out here to ask. And no, i didn't tell Joe about your thing."  
"Thanks."  
"You can't hide it forever you know."  
Mel looked at the sidewalk and nodded.  
"I have to go i have a bus to catch."  
Mel didn't have the strength to argue or comfort or do anything for that matter. So she just called "Bye Lenox, have a good day!" She went and got in her car to go to work. She sat thinking for a few minutes then a small smile spread across her face. She pulled out her cell phone.  
_Hey Stephanie, I can't make it into work today. Morning sickness. Don't tell anyone please. Cover for me! Thanks dear._  
She then turned off her cell phone, got out of the car and walked inside. Joe was in there, watching tv.  
"Hey Longo!" She said  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"Well, i took today off. I needed a mental health day."  
"And what do you plan to do during your mental health day?"  
"I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to bake something."  
Joe looked at her. He looked surprised. "Really?"  
"Well, I should learn how to cook eventually because... it is an important skill. Why not start now?" She smiled at him.  
"Alright." He smiled back.

"Alright now we have to knead the dough for about 2 minutes." They were making pie with homemade pie crust and Joe dictating Mel's every move.  
"Okay." She put her hands into the dough and began smushing it between her fingers.  
"Knead harder."  
Mel seemed flustered. "I'm kneading as fast as i can. Help me."  
Joe stuck his hand into the bowl to. For a few moments they said nothing. Complete silence  
"Alright thats done." Joe said they both took their hands out of the dough and went to the sink to wash their hands. There were a few moments of silence before Joe said "Hey remember that night a few weeks ago?"  
"Which one?" Mel said. She grabbed a towel to dry her hands.  
"The one with that really strong drink?"  
"Yeah. It was a Vodka Martini. Surprisingly I remember that whole night." Mel laughed. She picked up the bowl with the dough in it to move it out of the way. "Why?"  
"It's just that, I can't remember any of it and," Joe laughed "Look I know this is crazy but i just wanted to make sure... Nothing happened between us that night, right?"  
_CLANG_ the bowl in Mels hands fell to the ground.

_**Keep letting me know if you like it and if you have ideas for what could happen next.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mel looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She quickly grabbed the bowl off the ground. "Sorry, it's just that... When i imagined things happening between us it just..."  
"Yeah. I know it's crazy." Joe went back to the cooking. "I just, honestly can't remember a single second from that night."  
"C'mon Longo even drunk Mel isn't stupid enough to..." Mel set down the bowl on the counter. "You know... sleep with you."  
"Hey," Joe said defensively. "I just wanted to verify that _I_ didn't make a huge mistake."  
They laughed, and he added sugar to whatever he was making.  
"You know what, I should go. I just realized i have something really important at work today that i can't miss" Mel took of her apron and ran for the door.  
"But what about our pie?" Joe said disappointedly. It was too late, she was already out the door.

_Okay, so he doesn't remember any of it. That's the first good news i've had all week. Or is it? He won't have a clue that the... is his. Oh my god how did this happen! I'll tell you how it happened. I was so drunk that night that for some bizarre reason i thought it was a good idea. How can something so good turn into something so bad? Wait good? No no no no no don't go there. It was not good! NOT GOOD! You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that i am... you know. And that Joe is the... Ugh i can't think about this anymore. But I have to. But I can't. But I have to! But i can't. I'm going to talk to Stephanie. She is the least judgemental person I know. I just can't believe that this happened. Damn it, why am I so irresistible to drunk men._

Mel walked into her office at work. Stephanie was sitting at her desk.  
"Stephanie, what are you doing on my computer?" Mel asked inquisitively.  
Stephanie jumped up frantically. "I am most definitely not playing Sims!" After dashing out from behind the desk she narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at home with," She looked around whispered "morning sickness."  
"It's called morning sickness Stephanie. It only lasts in the morning." Mel was irritable. She sat down at her desk. She turned off Sims game on the computer and went to check her email.  
Stephanie didn't speak. The only sound was the clicking of Mels fingertips on the keyboard. Mel looked up. Stephanie stared at her, bug eyed and thoughtful.  
"What?" Mel asked.  
"Listen, Mel we need to talk."  
"No."  
"It's about your career."  
"No."  
"It's about the baby."  
"Why do we need to talk about those things?"  
"Because you can't just pretend that nothing is happening. Because things are going to change and you have to deal with it."  
Mel, caught off guard by Stephanies forceful tone. "Fine, what is the first step in dealing with... you know, this thing" She pointed at her belly.  
"On the off chance that you would take my advice and not run away from your problem..." Stephanie said excitedly "I prepared a short list..." She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Mel.  
Mel unfolded the paper.  
_Steps Mel Can Take Now that She is Pregnant_  
Mel winced at the sight of the word _Pregnant_ but read on

_Go to the Doctor_

_Tell the Father_

_Tell Lenox, Ryder and Joe(Unless you already did in the last step ;-D_

_Tell Stephanie who the father is_

Mel stopped. She crumpled up the list and through it in the trash "Sorry Stephanie, I can't deal with this right now."  
"But you have to."  
"But I can't."  
"But you have to."  
"I can't. I just can't."  
"Then there is only one thing you can do."  
"What? What Stephanie? Because you've been really helpful so far and i could really use your help." Mel said sarcastically.  
"I only have on other thought. If you can't deal with the consequences of getting pregnant then is suppose your only option is to..." Stephanie paused. She didn't want to regret what she was about to say. "Get rid of the baby."

_**Hey so, I'm going on vacation for a week so sorry but it might be a week until i add another chapter. Sorry.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I got access to a computer so I was able to update. YAY! Enjoy this chapter! Continue to review and submit ideas! :)**_

Stephanie put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that. That was crossing a line. It's just that you were denying the consequences and i was getting really angry and look i just did it again. Sorry its just that-"**  
****"**Stephanie, SHUT UP!" Mel shouted "I'm trying to think."**  
**Stephanie paused. She eyed her boss. "Wait, what are you thinking? You're not actually considering..."**  
****"**Well, maybe i am." Mel said defensively. "I'm not cut out for this parenting thing and neither is J... the father."**  
****"**Actually Mel,..." Stephanie started to say something, "Never mind..."**  
****"**What?" Mel demanded. "Tell me!"  
"Um, well." Stephanie said slowly. "I think you would be a great mom..."**  
****"**Really?" Mel smiled slightly. She shook her head. "I mean. C'mon Stephanie! Why would you think that?"**  
****"**Just based off of how you take care of Lennox and Ryder. You're a great guardian. You could be a mom."**  
****"**You think so?" Stephanie nodded. Mel's face lightened "Well, maybe i can do this." She looked at her belly, then shook her head. "So maybe i can do this, but what about the dad?"**  
****"**Your skipping a step on the list!"**  
****"**I already went to the doctor! Remember that day when i left work early? Well, that's where i was!"**  
****"**Okay, well then the next step would be..." Stephanie uncrumpled the list and read aloud "Tell the father."**  
****"**Yeah." Mel slurred out the word so that it sounded more like "yeeeaaah." She pursed her lips "Nope, not gonna happen."**  
****"**But Mel,"**  
****"**That i am sticking to. The father will never know that the... you know.. is his."**  
****"**But when the guy finds out that your pregnant he will automatically suspect that it is his."**  
****"**I don't think that will be a problem." **  
**Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"**  
****"**Because the night that we... you know... we were super drunk and i'm ninety nine percent sure he doesn't remember any of it so even if i told him, Joe would never believe- crap" Mel covered her face with her hands**  
****"**IT'S JOES?" Stephanie squealed excitedly. "Oh my god this is huge! Do you think he'll ask you to marry him?"  
"NO." Mel insisted, her face still buried in her fingers. "Because he is never ever going to find out that the baby his!"**  
****"**Hey," Stephanie said, "You just said the word baby for the first time this whole conversation."**  
**Mel took her hands off her face and relaxed in her chair. "Yeah, I guess I did."**  
*********  
**That night Mel arrived home from work to the smell of blueberry pie mixed in with the usual aroma of dinner.**  
****"**Mmmm. That smells like dessert!" Mel said as she shut the kitchen door.**  
****"**Yeah, it's that pie that you were supposed to help me make." Joe said. He was clearly irritated about that morning.**  
****"**You're not still mad about this morning are you?" Mel whined. Joe said nothing "Don't be!" Joe remained silent "Fine, be mad. I'm going to go talk to Lennox." **  
**She walked up the stairs and poked her head into Lennox's room. "Hey, can i talk to you for a second?"**  
**Lennox was on her computer clicking and typing. She scowled but did not speak.**  
****"**Okaaaaaay." Mel entered the room and sat down on Lennox's bed. "Well, I'm going to talk to you anyway."**  
**Lennox did not look up. She was basically ignoring her aunt's presence completely.**  
****"**I just wanted to promise you that... I am done denying the fact that i have to deal with my pregnancy."**  
**Lennox barely flinched. She stared harder at her computer screen.**  
****"**Fine," Mel stood up and left the room.**  
****"**DINNER." Joe called.**  
**Everyone went down and sat around the table. Not a word was spoken. The only sound was the clanging of forks on plates.**  
****"**So," Ryder obviously did not comprehend the tension "Today at school, one of my teachers..." realizing that nobody was listening he stopped talking.**  
*********  
**_I should stop giving her the silent treatment. She didn't do anything wrong. I should just say i'm sorry. But i hate apologizing. But i don't want Mel to get mad at me. Look at her face. She looks so confused. She probably feels really bad. Yeah i think i will apologize._**  
**_*****_**  
**_Why won't she tell everyone about the baby? How can she live with herself? Wait. I guess it's none of my business. Maybe i should apologize. Oh hell no! It is totally my business! Not only is it my brother and my family that will be affected by a new member, but it is also my cousin! I am not going to forgive her until she proves to me that she is confronting the problem. Ug, I can't even eat in the same room as this woman!_**  
**_*****_**  
**_I smell pie. When is dessert?_**  
**_*****_**  
**_I should just tell them that i'm pregnant. Just do it Mel. Don't chicken out. But then they will all judge me. I am already being judged by Lennox and Stephanie. What's two more people? Everyone is going to find out eventually. People will find out. Oh my god this is going to ruin my life! Oh my god i feel sick. I'm better. I can't decide if i should tell them. Why isn't anyone saying anything!_**  
**_*****_**  
****"**I'm sorry Mel," Joe started.**  
**But at the same time Lennox said "I going upstairs."**  
**And at the same time Mel said "I'm pregnant."**  
**And at the same time Ryder said "What time is dessert?"**  
**Then Ryder and Joe looked at Mel in shock and Lennox stormed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Keep on reviewing because i can't tell if i should continue unless you review! :) ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**_

Lennox had left the table. Now it was completely silent. Nobody moved.**  
**Mel looked around awkwardly. "So... DESSERT!" She said abruptly and jumped up to grab the pie. She cleared everyone's dishes and then grabbed some clean plates and forks. "Alright this is a self serve dessert." She took a plate and sat back down at the table. She sighed and called "Lennox, pie."**  
**Ryder and Joe served their dessert and sat back down. They stared at their plates**  
**Mel smiled "So, what was that you were saying about your teacher..."**  
**Ryder looked up from his plate "Um," he said with a full mouth.**  
**Joe cut him off, "What did you say?" his question was directed toward Mel and his face was turning red.**  
****"**Um," Mel scratched her head, "I was asking Ryder about his teacher."**  
****"**Before that."**  
****"**Lennox pie."**  
****"**Before that."**  
****"**This is a self serve dessert?"**  
****"**Before that." Joe clenched his teeth.**  
****"**umm... dessert?"**  
**Joe slammed his hands on the table "MEL! What the hell is going on here?"**  
****"**Well," Mel began. "When a woman and man have certain feelings for each other... things sometimes happen between said people and... certain things can result in those things that happen between said people... Like children for instance..." She took another bite of pie.**  
****"**I know how sex works Mel." Joe snapped. "Are you telling me what i think that you're telling me?"**  
**An expression of fake confusion spread over Mel's face "About what?"**  
****"**Your pregnant Mel!" Joe exploded "There is a god damn person inside of you! You can't say something like that and then not expect a discussion to follow it!"  
"Well, when you put it that way." Mel said quietly. "I guess it would be worthwhile to have a mature family conversation on the matter."**  
**At that moment, Lennox came in the kitchen "Why is everyone shouting?" She asked angrily.**  
**Mel and Joe sealed their lips.**  
**Ryder spoke up "Aunt Mel is pregnant and Joes really mad at her for not having a family discussion about it." He said frankly "So now we are going to have a 'mature family conversation' on account of aunt mel has a 'god damn person' inside her."**  
****"**Oh my god." Lennox groaned "I can't deal with this insanity right now." She turned to leave.**  
****"**No Lennox!" Mel and Joe called her back at the same time.**  
**She turned around and crossed her arms.**  
****"**We actually do need do have a family discussion about this." Mel said.**  
****"**Fine." Lennox, arms still folded, sat reluctantly in her chair at the dinner table.**  
**They all sat at the table. Nobody quite knew how to start the discussion. So everyone started it, at the same time, with raised voices and wild hand gestures. **  
**After a few minutes everyone paused to take a breath.**  
**Mel took this opportunity to say "Wow Joe, you really outdid yourself with this pie."**  
**Joe nodded "Yeah, i added a little cinnamon. It really added to the combination of flavors." He then narrowed his eyes "But that is not the point. The point is... well you know what the point is."**  
****"**Can i give a suggestion?" Ryder asked. Everyone stared at him.**  
****"**Go ahead." Mel said "How bad can it be? Nothing can make this conversation any more uncomfortable."**  
****"**I think that we should do a question answer." Ryder began "Where we get to ask questions to Aunt Mel and she has to answer them."**  
**Mel sighed "Way to prove me wrong Ryder."**  
****"**Ryders right." Lennox cut in. "It would be a structured way to have the discussion."**  
****"**I'm in." Joe added "It seems reasonable since you kept the secret from us for some time."**  
****"**I never wanted to have this discussion to begin with." Mel whined.**  
****"**You're outnumbered 3 to 1." Joe smiled triumphantly. "Let the questioning begin."**  
****"**How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Lennox asked.**  
****"**Well," Mel gave up on the idea of terminating the conversation "I guess i sort of suspected for a week or so. But i didn't take a test or anything until last thursday night."**  
****"**So you've known all weekend and you didn't tell us?" Joe asked angrily.**  
****"**Calm down Longo, I had to decide about whether or not i was going to keep the baby."**  
****"**Well, what did you decide...?" Lennox asked.**  
**There was a short pause before Mel said "I'm keeping it."**  
**A sigh of relief from the other three people at the table.**  
****"**Alright, next question." Mel said. "Let's get this over with."**  
****"**Who's the baby's daddy?"**  
**Mel frowned "His name is none of your business."**  
****"**C'mon Aunt Mel." Ryder pleaded. "We deserve to know the name of our cousins dad."**  
****"**Is it that guy that you were flirting with at the grocery store?" Joe asked.**  
****"**No way."**  
****"**What about that guy from your office? The one with the unibrow." Lennox inquired**  
****"**Ewe no."**  
****"**Mel," Joe said kindly, "Come on. Just tell us. I mean how bad can it be?"**  
****"**Pretty bad." Mel replied, averting her eyes.**  
**Joe took her hand gently "C'mon Mel, it's okay. I'm- I mean we're here for you no matter who the dad is."**  
**Mel looked at him. There was a long moment of thoughtful silence before Mel finally shook her head and blurted out "It was unibrow guy. I ran into him at a bar... I was really drunk and so was he. I don't even think that he remembers it." She paused for a few seconds. "Anyway, the moral of the story is don't get drunk kids!"**  
****"**Aunt Mel, that's nasty." Lennox said, disgusted.**  
****"**Yeah, I know." Mel laughed. "Now if you will excuse me i have to go to bed. I'm sleeping for two here." She left and walked up the stairs.**  
**Nobody said anything. Lennox and Ryder left the table and went up stairs as well. Joe was left sitting alone at a table full of empty plates, with a blank expression on his face.

**_time will probably start speeding up soon don't worry :) Always open to suggestions for story ideas!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so, I tried my best, but i don't really know how guys think which made it hard to do an inside Joeys head thing. I'm not sure i have full mastered the art of the male mind but, i did the best i could. I don't know why your still reading this when you could be reading the story!**_

_I can't believe this is happening. She's pregnant. I never thought that this would happen. I guess that i always thought if she ever had a baby... Never mind don't even think that way Joe. SNAP out of it! Stop being such a girl. Mel would say that. I'm going to miss that Mel. Mommy Mel is going to be completely different and all... motherly. I don't know why I'm so upset. Why would Mel sleep with a jerk like Unibrow guy? I've actually never met him. But it doesn't matter. I know she can do better. If Drunk Mel isn't stupid enough to sleep with me, she definitely isn't stupid enough to sleep with some guy with a unibrow. Dude, that kid might have a unibrow. Or maybe it will look like Mel and be... You know, not totally hideous. There was never anything between me and Mel, er, Mel and I. And now there never will be, not that I want there to be... that would be insane! I have to stop sitting here doing nothing. I've got dishes to clean. Why would everyone leave me down here to clean up? _  
*****

About a month and a half had gone by. Mel came down the stairs looking distraught. Joe was doing some sort of cooking.  
"Damn it!" Mel said under her breath but she didn't speak quietly enough for Joe not to hear her.  
"What is it?" He asked not looking up.  
"These pants are waaaaaay too tight!" Mel whined "I knew that this was going to happen, you know being pregnant and all, but i didn't expect it so soon."  
"Yeah, well, I was reading a baby blog online today and it said that the clothes can stop fitting as soon as 8 weeks into the pregnancy. Though apparently it varies." Joe said with an almost pretentious tone.  
"Oh," Mel said quietly, "Well-"  
"And i also did some background research on the baby doctor we... you are seeing and i thought you might be happy to know that she has been working for twenty years and has had hundreds of successful deliveries!"  
"Longo, thats great but i actually have something more important on my mind."  
"What is it?"  
"My dads coming over this afternoon and i have to tell him that i'm pregnant."  
"Oh, well, um, how do you plan to do that?"  
"I don't know!" Mel whined. "I have spent so long trying to prove to him that i am not that careless little girl anymore and an unplanned pregnancy... seems pretty careless."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Mel said. "Anyway i just don't really know how i'm gonna tell," she opened the door "Daddy! You're here early"  
"I couldn't wait to see you darling!" Russell grinned as he pushed past Mel into the living room.  
"Same to you dad." Mel said through the gritted teeth of her forced smile.  
Joe came in from the other room and leaned on the wall.  
"Hello Joseph!" Russell said jovially.  
"Morning, Russell." Joe said unmoved by the Senators jolly attitude.  
Russell began to walk around the house. He stopped in front of his daughter. "You look different." He said. "I can't quite put my finger on it but there is definitely something different about you..." He looked her up and down. "Have you gained weight?"  
"Dad, stop it." Mel said quietly.  
"You really should do something about it." Russell began "I mean i have been a senator for many years and i still find time to keep it-"  
"Dad i'm pregnant." Mel blurted out.  
For the first time in a while, the Senator said nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Russell sat down on the couch. No words left his mouth at first. He wore a look of shock. "You're pregnant?"  
Mel nodded.  
There was another stretch of silence. Suddenly he turned to Joe, his face turning from shocked to angry. "How could you do this to my daughter?" His voice was shaking with furry.  
"Woah man!" Joe backed up "I'm not the dad."  
"Oh." The Senator relaxed on the couch. 'Well, thank god."  
"Hey." Joe said, offended. "Why are you so happy about that?"  
"Yeah," Mel added cautiously. "Why does that make you so relieved?"  
"Well it's just that," Russell began, "Never mind."  
"Spill Russell!" Joe demanded.  
Russell looked at Mel who nodded in agreement with Joe. "It's just that unplanned pregnancies are not a good thing to base a marriage off of."  
Joe and Mel were confused.  
"But Dad, we're not getting married."  
"Yeah but..." Russell was being uncharacteristically. "You always had this sort of chemistry which made me think that maybe someday you two would..."  
"NO!" Joe and Mel shouted together. Then they looked at each other awkwardly and muttered at the same time. "No offence..."  
"What chemistry, Dad?" Mel didn't make eye contact with her dad. "That theory of yours... what evidence do you have to support it?" Russell did not respond. "That's right none. There is no chemistry between Joe and me! None! And there never will be because..." She stopped and looked at Joe who was staring at the floor frowning. She turned back to her father "Because... because..."  
"We don't even like each other." Joe added quietly.  
"Yeah, what he said." Mel said, almost reluctantly.  
"Well, I guess that's that." Russell was back to his fake cheery demeanor. "Who is the father?"  
"Dad!"  
"Mel, I'm your father. I have a right to know."  
"It's just some random guy." Mel said.  
"Well, does this random guy have a name?"  
"Um," Mel got a look of panic. "Nope, he has no name."  
Russell made a face "You slept with a guy when you didn't even know his name?"  
"Yeah." Mel said quickly.  
"What?" Joe was confused, "I thought that you said that he worked-"  
"My body!" Mel finished for him "I did but I don't think my dad wants to hear about that."  
"And you would be right." The senator stood up, sensing the tension. "I should go."  
"But dad you just got here."  
"I just don't feel like dealing with the unplanned pregnancy of my non imprisoned daughter." Russell explained quickly. "I really should go though. Say good bye to Lennox and Ryder for me."  
"They're right upstairs if you want me to get them." Joe offered.  
"No it's fine. I'm in a rush to get..." Russell paused "out of here so, goodbye darling" he kissed Mel on the cheek "So long Joseph." And he was gone.  
Mel and Joe looked at each other. Joe put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. Mel folded her arms over her tummy and also looked at the floor.  
"Why did you lie about the dad of the baby?" Joe asked quietly.  
"It's just that he father... My dad knows him and would probably tell him and i don't want this guy to get involved."  
"Oh, why?"  
"It's just that," Mel gulped "He works for me, you know at the office. And so that would just be weird for us."  
"Yeah... I get it..."  
"And we, me and this guy, we work really well with each other. We make a great team. And we're just friends. A baby would complicate our relationship."  
Joe nodded. He seemed to understand. "I get it Mel. It's just that, I'm sure that this guy would want to know that he is the father of the kid... I mean, I know i would."  
Mel looked up "Really?"  
Joe smiled and nodded "Yeah. I can see how it would be stressful, but I can't imagine what it would be like to have there be someone in the world that was almost a part of me and have me not even know about it."  
"Oh," Mel started to think.

_I should tell him. He deserves to know. But i still don't really want to burden him. But he just said that he would want to know. I should tell him._

Joe had started to walk back into the kitchen.  
"Listen Joe," Mel started.  
Joe turned around "Yeah."  
Mel took a deep breath. "Um, the truth is..."

_Would he ask me to marry him? Would it be the end of the world if he did? He did seem like he wanted to be involved with the baby this morning. There was always something between us. I was kidding myself back there when i told my dad that there wasn't. Damn it did i just admit to wanting to be in a relationship with Joe Longo? I guess so... Okay now all i have to do tell him about the baby._

There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Mel said. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her face fell.  
"Hey is Joe there?" Tiffany smiled back at her. "We have a lunch date!"

**_Question: Would you rather i make longer chapters or take less time to update them?_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, you're looking for Joe." Mel gave a forced smile to the voluptuous woman standing in the doorway. "Well, Tiffany." Mel talked as if the words were poison in her mouth "Joe is right inside. Come on in!"

Tiffany didn't need to be told twice. She walked confidently in the front door and upon seeing Joe, walked straight up to him and kissed him.  
"Did I tell you that Tiffany and I are back together again?" Joe pulled away and smiled.  
Mel winced before pulling herself together. "Well, I'm going to go change your pants... I mean my pants! I'm going to change MY pants."  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me? Something about the truth?" Joe asked.  
"It can wait." Mel smiled weakly "You are clearly in the middle of something." She turned and walked up the stairs.  
Once she was in her room she looked in the mirror. She let out a large sigh and said quietly to herself. "Nope, never gonna tell him."  
After she had changed she went down the stairs. Tiffany's bag was still on the couch but the couple was now nowhere to be found. "They're probably in the basement." Mel muttered. She picked up her briefcase and headed out the door.

Mel got into her office at work find Stephanie pacing frantically back and forth talking on the phone.  
Stephanie was talking so fast that you could barely make out what she was saying "Of course we understand." She said nervously "We know that it is very difficult for the council to function when a member is missing." She had yet to notice Mel in the doorway "Sir i really am not the person to tell you all the details of how this happened and Senator Burke is not here right now to answer your questions." There was fear in Stephanie's eyes as she said "No, this is not going to become a regular occurrence" She suddenly noticed Mel standing there "In fact she is actually here right now and i am sure that she would be delighted to talk to you about the present conflict. Hold on a minute." She put her hand over the phone "He knows!" She said with a panicked tone.  
"Who knows what?" Mel asked, half confused and half dreading the worst possible scenario.  
"The mayor." Stephanie said quickly "He knows about the baby. He wants to talk to you. He's been yelling at me all morning!" She handed the phone to Mel.  
Mel stared at the phone as if it was burning her hand as she held it. She then took a deep breath and lifted the phone to her ear. "Morning Mr. Mayor."  
"Morning." Said the mayor. "Is there something that I should know?"  
"Yes. There is." Mel said reluctantly. "I'm going to be going on maternity leave in a few months."  
"No no no no no Mel. You're not allowed to do that. I don't know how well we can function without you."  
"I'm flattered that you feel that way but it isn't as if i can stay in work right up until the day i go into labor."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... Actually i don't know." Mel thought about it "But i still have to miss some time when the baby is first born."  
"Wow I wouldn't have allowed a woman to run for office if I could have seen this coming."  
He had now crossed a line. Mel's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a thin line. "Mr. Mayor." She began, her voice cold. "I know that you're in a state of panic right now but I would prefer if you would keep the sexist comments to a minimum."  
There was silence on the other end before the mayor replied "I'm sorry."  
"Thank you." Mel said, calming down. "You know, maybe it would be better to discuss this later. How about i decide on what i think would be reasonable regarding my leave and you do the same and then we can meet up with in the next week and make a compromise."  
"That sounds reasonable." The mayor said "I'll talk to you then. I'll have my secretary fax you the details."  
Mel hung up the phone. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Well done Mel!" Stephanie said, beaming. "But i have to tell you. I have been getting calls all morning from reporters wanting to talk to you. They all know. Everyone knows. I don't know how but they do."  
"Oh god this is a disaster." Now Mel was the one pacing back and forth. "I'd say i need a drink but oh wait, I can't because I'm pregnant." She slumped into her chair with a look of defeat. "Now I want to go home."  
"Well, you can't. You're signed up to read words and definitions at an elementary school spelling bee. The winner gets to donate the money to a charity of their choice!"  
"Get me out of it please! Ug, I am having such a bad day. I just want to go home and drown my sorrows in... milk." Mel stood up. "Okay?" Stephanie started to shake her head but it didn't matter. Mel was already out the door.

Mel got back to the house to find Joe watching TV.  
"Well, you're home early." Joe said, smiling at her.  
She averted her eyes. "Yeah. Where's Tiffany?"  
"Oh she left. But, I invited her back for dinner."  
What ever hope Mel had had that Tiffany had left permanently, it was gone. "Thats great." Mel said weakly.

That night at dinner, Lennox and Ryder were at a party. This left Mel alone with Joe and Tiffany, who was as perky as ever.  
"So I was in the grocery store, picking up some of the usual things." Tiffany was saying "When I saw Joe in the deli section. It had been a while, but the spark was still there."  
"Great, we get it." Mel said irritably "And now you two are back together. Which is great, just great." her fists were clenched under the table.  
"So what's new for you Mel?" Tiffany asked.  
"Well, the big news right now is that i'm pregnant." Mel said abruptly.  
"Oh," Tiffany barely blinked. "That's wonderful."  
"Well, yes it is." Mel said, matching the obnoxiously cheery voice.  
Not responding to Mels mockery Tiffany turned to Joe "Hey Joe-joe bee. I was thinking, maybe you should move in with me."  
"What?" Mel said quickly. "He can't! I nee... the kids need him!"  
"I believe that this is Joe's decision." Tiffany turned to Joe and batted her eyes. "So, what do you think Joe-joe Bee?"  
Joe didn't really have to think about it that much "Sorry Tiff, but I could never move out now. Especially with the baby on the way, Mel needs now me more than ever. And i plan to be there for her every step of the way."  
"You do?" Asked Mel softly.  
"Yeah." Joe smiled at her.  
"Ugh!" Tiffany scoffed. "If i didn't know any better, I'd swear that you two were together and that that baby was Joe's!" But they weren't looking at her anymore. "I'm leaving!" No response. She made a face and walked out the door.  
"Did you really mean that?" Mel asked "About being there for me every step of the way?"  
"Of course Mel." Joe said sincerely "And i'm gonna be the best damn uncle that kids ever had!"  
"Uncle?" Mel frowned.  
"Well, yeah." Joe said as if it were obvious. "You're like a sister to me and so i would be like the baby's uncle."  
"Oh," Mel sighed "Yeah, i guess your right."

_**I know you all are probably really mad at me for not making Joe and Mel get together yet. Sorry, it's just that in an effort to stay true to the characters and their denial of chemistry it didn't feel right to have an immediate happy ending. Plus, and please correct me if i am wrong but, the suspense between them doesn't seem to have gotten old yet. So YEAH!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Why didn't she correct me? Uncle? Brother? I just chose her over Tiffany. What guy would choose his sister over another girl? Not me thats for sure. Or maybe i did. I mean she's pregnant with some other guys baby. She was the one who insisted to her dad that there was nothing between us. I don't like these complicated thoughts. I should just ignore them. Yeah. Just ignore them. I love her. Look there they are, those complicated thoughts which i am ignoring. Uhg. Why is she looking at me like that? She's looks beautiful even when she isn't smiling. Ignoring that thought!_

The next Saturday Joe slept in. He came down the stairs to find Mel eating breakfast.  
"I think Lennox and Ryder are avoiding me." Mel said when he sat down at the table.  
"Oh," Joe said quietly.  
"Why are they avoiding me?" Mel asked. "You aren't avoiding me."  
Joe nodded.  
"You're awfully quiet this morning. What's going on inside that head of yours?" Joe started to answer but Mel didn't give him a chance "George is in town. You remember him right?"  
"Yeah. Junior."  
"Yup, he called last night." Mel smiled.  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
"Tell him what?"  
"You know, that your pregnant."  
"Joe!" Mel said angrily "I was trying not to think about that!"  
"Oh, gee, sorry!"  
"It's fine." Mel calmed down. "And to answer your question, yes i was going to tell him. Over dinner tonight."  
"You're having dinner with him?"  
"Why not? It's not like anything is going to happen between us." Mel defended herself "Why do you care?"  
"Because" Joe started, but he caught himself "I don't really."  
"Fine. Then i am going!"  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Uhg." Mel got up. "I'll be in my room"

That night Joe was watching tv when Mel came downstairs.  
"How do i look?" Mel asked.  
Joe's mouth fell open. He quickly closed it. "Um, fine."  
Mel beamed. "I'm so exited!"  
"Great." Joe smiled half heartedly.  
The doorbell rang  
"That'll be him!" Mel said. She bounced over to the door and opened it. "George hey."  
George smiled charmingly "Wow. You look as beautiful as ever."  
"Awwe." Mel smiled flirtatiously "Shut up!"  
"WELL" Joe said loudly "I am going to go make dinner for Lennox and Ryder if they ever come home!"  
"Okay," Mel said, barely looking at him "We should get going anyway!" She pulled George out the door

Mel and George were finished eating and were sitting at the table laughing.  
Mel waved her hand at the waiter "Check please!"  
"My treat." George smiled.  
"Oh yeah, because you're in the money now. " Mel teased.  
George shrugged "Pretty much." He pulled out his credit card. "Anyhow we have been talking about me all night! Tell me what's new with you!"  
Mel hesitated "Well, there is some pretty big news."  
"What? Spill it Mel!"  
Mel took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."  
At first George didn't say anything. But after a few seconds he finally said "I guess i always knew."  
"Knew what? That i would have and unplanned pregnancy because i would take offence to that."  
"I just always knew that you two would somehow end up together." George said as if it were obvious "You know, you and Joe."  
"Why do people always assume that the baby is Joe's? I mean i am a very appealing woman. There are tons of guys that would want a piece of Burke but Joe is not one of them!" Mel folded her arms.  
"I mean i know why i assumed that it was Joe."  
There was a pause "Why?" Mel asked cautiously.  
"Well," And then George told Mel everything. How George had been at a loss for what to get Mel on their anniversary. And how Joe had offered up the idea of a music box that played her favorite song. How Joe was the one who actually knew her favorite song.  
When he finished the story Mel clasped her hand over her mouth. "It was him all along. I always thought... I mean that gift... I always thought you were the one because you gave me that gift."  
"Sorry Mel."  
Mels heart was racing. "I have to go!"  
She ran out the door. "Wait crap." She ran back into the restaurant to George who was just signing the receipt. "You're my ride!" she said to him quickly.  
She didn't have to explain. He jumped up and followed her out the door.  
Once they were in the car Mel pulled out her phone. She texted Stephanie!  
_I think i'm gonna tell him!_  
George pulled the car up into the driveway. Mel ran inside. Joe was in the kitchen doing dishes.  
"JOE!" Mel shouted.  
"What?" Joe looked confused.  
"Ugh i really have to pee." Mel put her phone on the counter. "Don't move!" She ran for the bathroom.  
"Okay..." Joe's expression remained puzzled. "Mel, your phone is buzzing!" He picked up the phone. "You want me to read it out loud to you?"  
"Sure." Mel shouted from the bathroom.  
"It's from Stephanie."  
"Mhm" Mel said and then "Wait! No!"  
But it was too late. Joe read "It says 'Yes yes, you have to tell Joe that he is the babies..." His voice trailed off.


	13. Chapter 13

Joe stared at the phone. His mouth fell open.  
"Joe don't read the..." Mel came out of the bathroom. "message." She finished quietly.  
"Mel," Joe said, about to blow, "What's this?" He waved the phone at her.  
"Um," Mel began, "I don't know, can you read it to me?" Joe shoved the phone in her face. "Yes, yes. Tell joe that he is the baby's father... Oh." She pursed her lips and looked at the floor.  
Joe said only one word "Explain."  
"Okay, it was that night that we were both really drunk."  
"You told me that nothing happened that night."  
"I lied"  
"Tell me the story"  
Mel hesitated "FINE."

_"Ugh. I had the worst day!" Mel said as she stormed through the door._  
_Joe immediately got down a bottle of wine and two glasses._  
_"Nope, not strong enough." Mel shook her head and pulled a bottle out of her bag "Which is why i bought vodka!" She opened the bottle "Drink up!"_  
_"C'mon Burke. Be a little more creative." Joe teased._  
_"Fine lets make it a vodka martini!" Mel replied. "Get the vermouth!"_  
_Joe opened the cabinet "So what happened today that made it vodka worthy?"_  
_"I don't even want to talk about it." Mel sighed as she got a pitcher. They made and poured the drinks._  
_"WOW, that is strong." Joe said upon taking his first sip._  
_"Let loose Longo. We have nowhere to be tomorrow."_  
_"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Joe laughed._  
_1 hour later._  
_"WOW, that was strong." Joe said tipsily as he poured the remains of the pitcher into the glasses._  
_Mel laughed "Okay, Longo. I think you might need to not drink anymore." But she downed what was in her glass._  
_Joe slumped over to the chair and fell into it. "You are crazy!"_  
_"And you are drunk." Mel said sitting down next to him._  
_Joe made a face "Well, so are yoooooooouuuuuuuuu."_  
_"Yeah but i think you might be worse."_  
_"Mel, stand up." Joey struggled to get out of his chair. He finally got upright but was swaying from side to side._  
_Mel sighed "Okay." She stood up and found her balance._  
_Somehow their faces were only inches from each other._  
_"Close your eyes." Joe whispered._  
_"Why?" Mel started to turn away._  
_"JUST DO IT!" Joe shouted._  
_Mel turned back towards him and closed her eyes. And that was when he grabbed her and kissed her._  
_She immediately pulled away. "What are you doing?" She yelped._  
_"Welp," Joey said, slurring out his words "It's called a kiss."  
"I know what its called." Mel said frantically. "But Joe-" He cut her off with another kiss. But this time she didn't pull away right away. She broke away from him to whisper "We're drunk. We aren't thinking straight. We have poor judgement."_  
_"Most of things we do when we're drunk are things that we wish we could do when we are sober." Joe smiled._  
_This time they both initiated it. And neither one of them pulled away._

_**Sorry I know that it's short. I will try to make the next one longer**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"And, I guess it just sort of escalated from there." Mel finished the story. She stared at Joe, waiting for a response.  
Joes eyes were glazed over. He walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"Joe say something." Mek said anxiously.  
Joe turned towards her. "What do you want me to say Mel?"  
"I don't know." Mel whined. "Something that will make me feel less guilty."  
"Mel, you should feel guilty." Joe said matter of factly "You lied to me."  
Mel bit her lip "Well, when you put it that way..."  
"What other way is there for me to put it?" Joe was barely keeping himself from exploding.  
Mel didn't know how to respond so she said nothing. She just shrugged.  
"Let me think for a minute." Joe took a breath "So, that" he pointed at Mels midsection. "Its mine?"  
Mel nodded.  
"So you and I... you know..." he wrinkled his nose.  
Mel nodded again. But she kept her mouth shut.  
"Okay." Joe got up and started pacing. "And i was drunk so i don't remember?"  
Another nod followed.  
"So you took advantage of my drunkenness and-"  
"Woah there Longo. Don't flatter yourself. I was drunk too. I had poor judgment." Mel defended herself. "I remember it. But that does NOT mean i had full control over my actions. I am not _that_ immune to the effects of alcohol."  
Joe frowned. "So, were you ever going to tell me?"  
Mel looked at the ground.  
"MEL-"  
"Let me explain. I wasn't going to tell you because i didn't want to mess up the family dynamic around here." Joe started to interrupt but she talked over him until he shut his mouth "And i almost told you but then Tiffany showed up and I didn't want to break you two up and then after she left you were all like 'I'm the baby's uncle'-"  
"Mel i thought that that was all that i was and you didn't correct me!"  
"Shhh. Let me finish!" Mel stomped her foot. "Anyway i was just about to tell you today when I got home but you read the text message from Stephanie and found out on your own!"  
"Oh. So you were going to tell me?"  
"Yeah."  
"As of when?"  
"I don't know like 30 minutes ago..."  
"What made you change your mind?" Joe asked curiously.  
"Umm," Mel hesitated "Well, today when I was eating dinner with George he told me the story of the music box."  
There was silence.  
"And I realized that you did that so that i would be happy. And that you know me better than anyone." She started to walk closer to him. "And that if there was anyone that i wouldn't want to lie to about something like this then... well, it was you."  
He took a few steps so that they were about arms distance from each other. "Really?"  
Mel smiled and nodded.  
Their eyes met for a moment. Quickly they both looked at the floor.

_What is this? Why is she looking at me like that? Her eyes are almost sorta kinda beautiful. But she is probably thinking something like 'ewe Longo is the father of my baby. What was i thinking that night? ewe ewe ewe'_

_Oh my god why is he looking at me like that. Get it together burke. You most definitely DO NOT want to grab him and kiss him right now. And even if you did, which you don't, YOU DON'T, then you wouldn't act on that impulse because right now he is probably thinking something like 'That bitch got me roped into years of parenting. How could I have been so stupid that night? Ewe ewe ewe'_

_But WOW she looks-... okay... she looks OKAY! I will just ignore that impulse to grab her and kiss her. No matter how much it seems like it would be a really really good idea to kiss her right now! Is it really such a bad impulse. I mean maybe she is feeling it too..._

_Ugh why is this so difficult! I am in a very odd situation. I don't want to be the one to innitiate the kiss. But should i. I mean it's possible that he is feeling it too..._

_Why isn't she saying anything?_

_Why isn't he saying something?_

_I am gonna say something!_

_I am gonna say something!_

"Something!" They said at the same time and then "Any way."  
"You can talk first!" Mel said, eagerly looking for an opportunity not to have to say something.  
"OKAY." Joe said loudly "So," then he said the first thing that came to his mind "That kid is ours?"  
"Mhm." Mel nodded.  
"So that means that you and I..."  
Mel nodded again.  
"So, um, what does that mean for, you know us?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry it took so long. I had a lack of ideas for how to continue which is surprising because I ended on a huge cliffhanger. You would think that moving forward would not be difficult with a cliffhanger like that but it really was. I had to make a very big decision about whether Joe and Mel would get together! Read on to find out what i decided! (See how i did that advertising thing there?) :-D**_

There was silence.  
Mel gulped. Her eyes were wide with surprise "Us?"  
Joe looked at the floor. "Yeah. You and me. Us."  
Mel looked almost confused. "There is an us?"  
"Well, clearly there is... was something going on between us that night."  
Mel rubbed her tummy and nodded slowly. "I guess."  
At that moment Lenox came down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes. "Aunt Mel is everything okay? I thought i heard you talking and it's really late."  
"Everything is fine Lenox" Joe said quickly.  
"It's about the baby isn't it?" Lenox asked.  
"NO." said Mel "We're talking about Ryders grades."  
"Oh." Lenox laughed a little "They're bad?"  
Mel and Joe both nodded quickly.  
"Well in that case," Lenox looked around the room. "I'm just gonna go upstairs. Keep it down, i'm going to try to sleep." She turned around and walked up the stairs.  
Once Lenox disappeared there were several second of awkward silence in which neither Mel nor Joe spoke.  
_Okay. This is weird. He is just looking at me. But then again I am probably staring at him too. QUICK, look at the floor. NO WAIT, look up. Wait no now he isn't looking at me anymore. Why isn't he looking at me anymore? Jeez Burke, get it together. Say something. I can't say something. Oo. He just looked up. Maybe he will say something._

_Uh, why is she staring at me? Wait no why did she just look at the floor? Am I that repulsive? Woah you are thinking like a little girl Longo. Don't over analyze this. Just look at the ground. No wait but then what if she looks at me again and I am looking at the floor. Then what will she think? Be cool man, don't look up. I'm gonna look up. Uh oh she is looking at me. Should I say something?_  
Joe was the one to break the silence. "Um, where were we?"

_He doesn't remember? Two can play that game. If he is even playing a game. I do hope he is play a game!_  
"Well," Mel thought for a long moment "I think we might have been talking about Us."

_She sure took a long time to respond._  
"Oh yeah..." Joe said "So, Us."

"Yup." Mel looked at the floor.

"Mhm." Joe looked at floor

"Definitely."

"Uhuh."

Somehow they were now only inches away from each other. They both looked up at the same time.

"Should we um," Mel breathed "Do something about this so called 'Us'?"

"I don't know." Joe smiled lightly, "Should we?" He lifted up his hand and ran it down Mel's back.

Mel jumped away. "What was that?"

Joe wiped his hand quickly on his pants and looked away.

"Joe," Mel said firmly "What the hell was that?"

"Um, I'm not really sure?" Joe said quietly. "I guess I sort of kind of thought you wanted me to do that..."

Mel turned and began pacing around the room. "See, this is why I didn't tell you before! I knew that once you found out about what... happened between us then you would assume that everything I say is a seductive technique."

"Burke we were less than three inches away from each other and you were freakin' breathing down my neck! What did you want me to think?" There Was no response "Well it doesn't matter." Joe turned and began pacing around the room as well. "Because that was just a momentary lack of judgment. I would never ever _do _anything to you... again"

"GOOD, because I don't want you too!"

"Okay so we're clear?"

"Definitely!"

"Neither of us feel that way for each other?"

"Right."

"And that night we only did it because we were drunk?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

And then suddenly they kissed. Their bodies were molded together like puzzle pieces. It was passionate, as if they had never kissed anybody in their entire life. After several seconds they pulled apart.

"I'm really tired." Mel said quickly.

"Exhausted." Joe added.

"Good night." They said at the same time. Then both of them turned around and ran out of the room in opposite directions.

**The End**

**Just kidding I would never do that to you. This story aint over yet. So what do you think? SUGGESTIONS? IDEAS? I have decided what the ultimate outcome will be but how i am going to get there is still up in the air! I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**btw also! I realized that because when i started this story i was new to the website so i didn't say all that "I don't own the show" stuff. SO, on the off chance that you thought for some bizarre reason that i did own the show, which i don't know why you would because if I did own the show why would i be writing on fanfiction(No offence to fanfiction it is a wonderful place!)... WOW that was a run on sentence! Any how the truth is I DO NOT OWN ANY PARTS OF THE SHOW! I just really like it a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter is longer than i usually make them but still not that long. I hope you enjoy it!**  
_

_What the hell was that? He kissed me. Or did i kiss him? Or did we both kiss each other? Either way it was strange. I have never had a kiss quite like that before. I got these weird chills. My heart is still thumping like a hundred miles a minute. WHY? This has never happened to me before. I feel like i just got shocked. Why did i kiss him back? Is it because i like him that way? I mean... he does know me really well. He was the one who picked out that gift for me. But he is my nanny! I can't have a relationship with him. Stop thinking about it! I can never have sex with Joe Longo... again... While sober... or drunk... or maybe if i am really wasted and I can do it again... NO NO. Joe means nothing to you. That kiss meant nothing. What ever you do... Don't talk about this with Joe._

_What the hell has that? I kissed her. Or she kissed me. I think maybe we may have kissed each other. What does that mean? Does she want to be with me? Or is it just a sexual attraction. I know that is part of it. No. is your boss stop thinking about her that way! But she's so... NO! She is your boss. You had a lapse in judgement. That kiss meant nothing. Who am i kidding? You have to talk about this with Mel._

Next day.  
Mel came down earlier in the morning than usual. It was still dark outside. She was dressed for work but her eyes were half closed and exhaustion could be read on her face. It was clear that she hadn't gotten much sleep. She walked groggily over to the coffee maker and poured herself a glass of coffee.  
Joe came downstairs moments later as she was taking her first sip. "Don't drink that." He said matter of factly.  
Mel got a look of complete despair on her face. "Why not?' She asked helplessly.  
"First of all, the baby's metabolism can't control any amounts of caffeine so it's better to stay safe and avoid it completely. Second of all..." Joe laughed "I haven't made coffee yet today. That is a day old."  
"Oh." Mel slowly pushed her coffee away from her and then turned a pleading look towards Joey "But, Joey, I need the caffeine in order to be the upbeat perky councilwoman that people look up to!"  
"Here eat an apple." Joe said putting an apple down in front of her "It's my baby too and i want it too come out healthy and strong. As a Longo i have a reputation to uphold."  
Mel laughed drowsily "What kind of a reputation?"  
"Every Longo baby ever born was at least 10 pounds."  
Mels snapped out of her sleepy fog. "You're kidding me right?"  
"Nope." Joe smiled with pride. "One of my cousins was almost 16 pounds!"  
Mel looked at her belly for a second, her eyes wide. Then she passed out. She started to slide out of the chair but Joe quickly dropped the coffee pot he had in his hand and caught her before she hit the ground. Unfortunately the glass coffee pot shattered all over the kitchen floor. "Mel are you okay?" He asked.  
Mel blinked. "Did i pass out?"  
Joe nodded.  
"Cool. I've never passed out before." Mel smiled "Well, i mean i have pretended to pass out multiple times... you know when i was a young restless teen ager. But never for real." She then noticed she had her head rested gently on Joe's shoulder. "Did i fall onto the floor?"  
Joe shook his head.  
"Did you catch me?"  
He nodded.  
Mel didn't say anything for a few seconds but then she said "Why did i pass out?" Joe opened his mouth but before he could say anything she changed her mind "No wait, don't tell me i don't want to faint again."  
Joe nudged her gently up onto her feet. He then went back to working wordlessly.  
"I am going to discuss maternity leave with my boss today." Mel said. No response. She thought for a second "He's thinking of not giving me any."  
"What that's insane!" Joe started "You should get at least 17 weeks maybe more."  
Mel laughed "I lied. He is probably going to give me like 16 and weeks or so. I mean it is sort of required by law that he give me some maternity leave. We just have to work out the details. At first I thought it was going to be really difficult because he was freaking out about how the office can't run without me and stuff. But then i got a call from him yesterday and he apologized like 20 times so now I think the meeting might go smoother than I had previously thought."  
Joe said nothing.  
"I have an appointment with a baby doctor."  
Joe looked up but kept his mouth shut.  
"You can come if you want." Mel said, attempting to sound casual "I mean it is half your baby."  
Joe looked away and smiled just to himself.  
"So you coming?" Mel asked "Because you know if you are... i'm not driving."  
"Maybe i will." Joe said thoughtfully.  
"Okay well," Mel got up from the table. "I will see you tonight." And she walked out the door  
Joe through some pieces of glass in the trash. Lennox came down stairs.  
"Hey Joe. How you doing?"  
"To be honest not too great Lenox."  
"Not too thrilled about being a dad?"  
"It's not that it's just that..." Joe looked at Lenox "How did you know about that?"  
"Remember yesterday when i said i was going to bed?" Lenox asked mischievously. "I was actually listening to your conversation."  
"What did you see?" Joe looked at her suspiciously.  
"I didn't _see_ anything. Like i said i was _listening _not watching. Why? Was there something to see?"  
Joe stared at the ground.  
"Oh my gosh." Lenox's mouth fell open "Something happened. I thought all you guys were doing was arguing but something _else _happened."

_**Hey so I am going to have a pole. Yes or No to the following concept: Miscarriage. At this point in time i am leaning towards no because that might be a bit to dramatic, but, i am open to opinions. Even if you don't usually review. It is just one word Yes or No.  
Also if you have any opinions about the gender of the baby let me know. :D I'll update as soon as i get enough reviews to make a decision about the miscarriage thing.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This one is pretty long for me. So enjoy. :) Hope you like it! You guys have been so awesomely supportive! :D So thanks for that!**_

Lenox seemed very pleased with herself "So what was it? What happened?"  
"Nothing. Nothing happened." Joe attempted to lie "But even if something did happen, which it didn't, it would be none of your business."  
"Come on Joe spill it. I'm going to find out anyway eventually.  
Joe sighed. "Fine, something happened. But I am not going to tell you. I am your nanny and that would be inappropriate."  
"Oh my god." Lenox squeaked "Did you guys have sex again?"  
"No all we did was kiss." Joe said and then bit his tongue.  
"Told you I would find out eventually!" Lenox smiled with pride. "Wow. So you kissed? That's huge! What does that mean?"  
"I don't know I haven't really talked about it with her.  
"Well you should!" Lenox was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "She probably feels the same way."

"And so I can't talk to him about it because I'm so confused!" Mel told the woman next to her in the elevator.  
The woman looked very confused and quickly pressed the button for the next floor and got out.  
"But wait!" Mel frowned "I thought you had to get off on 9. This is floor 5."  
"I'll take the stairs." The woman muttered.  
Mel sighed. She had scared everyone else off of the elevator so she was standing alone. She got off eventually. Noticing the woman from the elevator she shouted "Hey elevator buddy!"  
The woman looked at her and then ran in the opposite direction. Disappointment could be seen on Mel's face as she walked up and knocked on the door of a room labeled "Coffee Room"  
"Mr. Mayor." She said weakly. "It's Mel Burke. I'm here to discuss maternity agreements."  
A middle aged man came out of the room and said "The mayor hasn't arrived yet. He got stuck in traffic. By the way, I didn't know you were pregnant."  
"Oh," Mel shrugged "It isn't really a secret... anymore that is."  
"Well, it should be." The man laughed "I mean the press would have a field day. You know how gossip flies around here. I've always been appalled at the speed which news travels around the offices." He chattered away. "SO who is the father?"  
"My nanny." Mel said absentmindedly before slapping her hand over her mouth.  
"Your nanny?" The man exclaimed. Then he said even louder "You're pregnant with your nanny's baby?"  
Everyone in the entire hall turned and stared for at least 10 seconds. There was dead silence. Mel looked awkwardly at the floor. The man was still smiling excitedly.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Mel said. "Why did I just say that out loud?"  
"Will your _nanny _be coming to this _doctor's appointment_?"  
People had gone back to their jobs but there was still an occasional glance of curiosity.  
Mel grabbed the man by the tie and pulled him into the coffee room. "Let's discuss this over coffee."  
They got inside the room. It was empty. Mel pushed him into the chair and said "Why are you so annoying?"  
"I'm just curious Mel." The man said.  
"How do you know my name? I don't know your name!" Mel was getting angry.  
"It's Charles."  
"Okay Charles. Why are you prying into my personal life? I don't even know you. It is none of your business."  
"Why not? I work in the same building as you. Isn't it partly my business what goes on inside the walls?"  
"Yeah but that is the thing, this isn't going on inside the walls. It's going on inside my home."  
"Well, it is my business because i am the mayors associate and he is late and wanted me to get some information about how this happened so he can take further action."  
"You're a spy!?" Mel said furiously "Oh my god! Well i am not going to tell _you _anything ever again."  
"Are you as turned on as I am right now?" The man asked bluntly.  
"NO!" Mel asserted. And then there was a knock at the door.  
"It's the mayor." Said a low pitched voice.  
Mel started to get up but charles waved her down and said mockingly "I'll get it. You need your rest. You are pregnant after all."  
Mel looked at him shaking her head discontentedly but did not contradict him.  
Charles beamed as he opened the door "Mr. Mayor! So nice to finally meet you."  
"Thank you Charles now if you could please leave while I discuss some matters with Ms. Burke."  
Charles reluctantly left the room.  
"So Mel..." The mayor said. He was uncharacteristically awkward "I actually don't have much experience in the area of maternity leave so i guess i can start by saying 'Congratulations'."  
"Thanks." Mel nodded.  
"So in terms of taking of time for maternity leave." The mayor began "Because we work in government the procedures are slightly different. As I told your assistant we will only be able to give you about six weeks of paid maternity leave."  
"What?!" Mel exclaimed. "Only six weeks? But Stephanie told me you said sixteen weeks."  
"She must have misunderstood me. Or maybe you misunderstood her. But i am quite positive that I said six weeks."  
Mel started hyperventilating a little "But I... I was all planning to take exactly sixteen weeks. I made a schedule and everything." She thought for a second "But my... Joe said you are required to give me at least seventeen weeks."  
"And where did he learn that?" The mayor's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"I don't know..." Mel said thoughtfully "On the internet."  
"Oh and that is _so_ reliable." The mayor responded sarcastically.  
Mel frowned "I guess you're probably right. You are the mayor after all."  
"Then we agree on the six weeks of paid maternity leave?"  
"Yes of course." Mel smiled politely "And, Mr. Mayor. I just wanted to ask you if you could try to keep this on the down low?"  
"Alright, I won't spread it around." The mayor said. "I really respect you as a councilwoman and i would never want to harm your rep."  
"Thanks." Mel was slightly surprised by the mayors generosity "I really appreciate that."  
"No problem." The mayor replied "Now, you go back to your floor and get to work."  
"Okay." Mel stood up and smiled. "Thank you." She walked out the door.  
Charles was waiting there "Hey so Mel," he said quickly "I know that you have been feeling it too so i was thinking we should go out on a-"  
"No," Mel cut him off. And she walked confidently over to the elevator.

The next day Mel and Joe went to the doctors office together. They didn't talk to each other the whole car ride and when they got to the waiting room they still didn't speak.

_Maybe i should talk to her. Lenox did say... but what if she was wrong. You know what it doesn't matter we need to talk about what happened to nights ago and the fact that we slept together. It is inevitable._

Joe opened his mouth.  
"Ms. Mel Burke." The doctor called.  
Joe shut his mouth and Mel stood up quickly.  
"Thats me!" She said enthusiastically to the doctor. She started to walk out of the waiting room then noticing that Joe was still sitting there motioned for him to follow and said "Come on. It's your baby too."  
They went into a room filled with fancy equipment that only a doctor could identify. The doctor explained the procedure she performed it. Mel made Joe turn around for most of it. When the doctor was done she pointed at the screen and said "There it is. That is your baby."  
"You can turn around now." Mel said quietly.  
Joe turned back to face the screen. "Wow."  
"I'll give you and your husband a few minutes." The doctor smiled  
"We're not married." They both muttered at the same time. But their eyes were locked on the screen.  
The doctor slowly exited the room. Leaving Joe and Mel alone.  
Joe took a few steps closer. Neither of them took their eyes away from the picture on the screen for several minutes. When the did look away, they turned to face each other. Somehow their faces were only inches apart. They didn't speak. There were no words to say. They just stared at each other.  
After a moment they both realized what they were doing and looked away. The doctor came back in holding a piece of paper. "This is a picture of the ultrasound." the doctor said. She handed it to Mel.  
Mel coughed. She was still slightly dazed "Thanks." She got up off of the chair and said "Alright Longo, lets get out of here. I'm hungry."  
As they walked out of the building there was peacefulness between them. They weren't talking but it wasn't the awkward silence that had plagued them on the way there  
But when they got outside of the building they were suddenly swarmed by reporters. All of them had cameras and all of them were asking questions  
"Mel Burke is it true that you're pregnant?"  
"Who is the father?"  
"Is it accurate that you don't know who the father is?"  
"What will this mean for your family?"  
"Who is this man?"  
"Is he the father?"  
"Are you planning to get married?"  
"What are you not telling us Mel Burke?"  
Mel couldn't handle the pressure of all the questions so she just blurted out "This is Joe Longo... My husband."

_**That's right. I just left you with another cliff hanger. Mwahahahaha.**_

_**Also so many people were all like NOOOOOOO to the whole miscarriage idea that i decided against it. Sorry to anyone that wanted a miscarriage.**_

_**SO now i have a...**_

_**New Pole YAY! And this pole is: Boy or Girl or Twins? I am having trouble deciding so i am leaning towards twins but thinking that that might be too cheesy and predictable.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I spent some time thinking about the babies gender. Thanks for your input. I did take your thoughts into consideration.**_

Joe looked at Mel. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly opened. He was half shocked, half confused.  
Mel barely blinked "Yep, we've been married almost a year now!"  
Joe couldn't get any words out so he just stood there and nodded slightly.  
"Right sweaty." Mel said, nudging him.  
"Mhm." Joe looked at all the reporters. "I thought we weren't going to tell everyone about this _sweaty_."  
"Well, we can't hide it forever." Mel said through her smile.  
One of the reporters spoke up. "Do you think we could have individual interviews?"  
"NO." Mel and Joe said quickly at the same time.  
"Why?"  
"Fine." Mel said reluctantly and whispered to Joe "Just tell the truth except add us falling in love."  
One of the people with cameras and a microphone grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him over to the side.  
Another one said "Alright then... How did you two meet?"  
Joe gulped and glanced over at Mel who was talking animatedly then turned back to the camera and sighed. "I was a commodities broker a while back and then my life got ruined by a financial scandal. But Mel took me in and gave me a job as her nanny." he gazed over at Mel again. "I guess that over time we just sort of fell in love." he smiled.  
"Oh so sweet!" The reporter squealed "What made you realize that you were in love with her?"  
"Um," Joe scratched his chin anxiously "Well, I guess I sort of knew all along. I mean everytime that i argued with her all i wanted to do was grab her and kiss her."

_Am I telling the truth? Maybe a little. Maybe this baby is the perfect thing to bring us together finally._

"Joe!" Mel shouted "We have to go!"  
Joe snapped out of his daze. "What?"  
"We have to go!"  
"Oh. Okay!" Joe looked at the reporters. "Nice talking to you!" Then he followed Mel over to the car.  
The car was relatively quiet for the first half of the ride home.  
Eventually, Mel got up the courage to say "Thanks for going along with me back there." when Joe didn't respond she added "I know that it was crazy of me to say that you and i were married."  
"Hey Mel." Joey said after a few minutes "I think we should talk about the other night."  
Mel sighed and looked out the window awkwardly "You do do you?"  
Joe nodded and said "Yeah. You know we should discuss what it means for us and stuff."  
"Why?" Mel whined.  
"Because Mel, we kissed."  
"Oh."  
"And we weren't drunk."  
"Yeah."  
"So..." Joe thought "What didthat kiss mean to you?"  
Mel continued to look out the window.  
_What does it mean to me? I don't know. It means... NOTHING. There isn't anything between me and Joe. Because there can't be. No matter how much i want there to be there can't._  
"It meant nothing." She responded bluntly.  
"Oh." Joe turned his focus completely to the road. "I am glad that i know where you stand."  
_That wasn't the response i was expecting. Not that i was hoping for a different response. This is a good thing..._  
And so they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Skipping forward a month!

Joe was sleeping. Suddenly he felt hands shaking him awake. He made a very strange sound and opened his eyes.  
"What kind of a sound was that?" Mel asked loudly. She was now clearly at the point where she could no longer hide her pregnancy and was instead flaunting it in a fitted light blue shirt and jeans.  
"The sound of a person waking up when they should be sleeping." Joe said groggily. "It's Saturday. Why are you waking me up?"  
"I told you yesterday!" Mel said excitedly "Today is the day we get to find out the sex of the baby! Remember"  
"Oh yeah." Joe said as he got out of bed "Do you also remember that i said yesterday i don't want to know the sex of the baby?"  
"Well, yeah too bad." Mel said as she went through his closet "I am the mother and it is my decision. Here wear this. It will make you look fatherly." She handed him a striped polo.  
"I don't even know where i got that!" Joe said. But he reluctantly took the shirt from her. "And as the father i _do_ have a say in whether or not we learn the sex of the baby. And my vote is no."  
"Well it's still two against one." Mel said triumphantly. And when Joe looked confused she added "I asked the baby, she said she wants to know what her gender is too!"  
"Oh really." Joe said mockingly "And how did you do that?"  
"Mother daughter telepathy." Mel smirked.  
"Well, i don't want to know." Joe said stubbornly "Besides, what's the point? I already know it's a boy."  
Mel put her hands on her hips "And what makes you so sure?"  
"I just have this gut feeling." Joe shrugged "And when have i ever been wrong?"  
"Well, I have a gut feeling too!" Mel said "And my gut feeling is telling me that your gut feeling sucks!" She stuck out her tongue.  
"Come on Mel." Joe said as if it were obvious "You just want it to be a girl."  
"Well, you just want it to be a boy." Mel retorted.  
"No no no." Joe shook his head "You see I don't just _want_ it to be a boy. I _know_ that it is a boy and I am adjusting my preferences based on that."  
"We'll see about that." Mel said. She stormed out of the room "I'll be downstairs. Hurry up slow poke."  
Joe laughed "Hormones." He muttered to himself  
"I HEARD THAT!"

They were at the doctors office in the waiting room. Mel looked around nervously. She whispered to Joe "This is like the fifth time that i have been here and i still feel weird."  
Joe was still annoyed about the conversation that morning so he replied "Maybe it's because you aren't motherly in anyway whatsoever. You don't fit in."  
"Hey." Mel said defensively "I am too motherly!"  
"Oh yeah?" Joe raised his eyebrows "Prove it."  
"How?"  
"I don't know." Joe thought for a minute "Go talk to that woman over there about pregnancy and stuff!"  
"Fine I will." Mel stood up and walked confidently over to a woman sitting a few chairs down. "Hi there!" She said perkily "I'm Mel. What's your name?"  
The woman, who had been reading a book, looked up and smiled "I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." Then she turned back to her reading.  
Mel looked at the woman and then over at show who was trying not to laugh. She sat in the chair next to the woman "Whatcha reading?"  
The woman sighed held up the book she was reading.  
"Oh... Belly Laughs." Mel smiled faintly "That sounds interesting." Joe suddenly burst out laughing. Mel glared at him and said to the woman "SO, Jessica... Is this your first baby?"  
"Not pregnant." Jessica said solemnly. "My husband and i have been trying for a while now. But it just isn't happening."  
"Oh," Mel didn't really know how to respond "I'm... sorry."  
"It's okay. Clearly you and your husband aren't having the same problem." Jessica replied.  
"Mel Burke." The doctor called.  
"Actually," Mel said quickly "That's me I have to go." She got up and made her way across the room. "Longo come."  
"Thats my cue." Joe said jumping up.

Once they were with the doctor in private, Mel looked eagerly at the doctor and said "So bring up the picture of my baby girl."  
"Actually you aren't quite far enough along to tell what the gender of the baby is yet. But you will be able to hear the heartbeat."  
"HA!" cried Joe. "Now we _can't_ find out the gender of the baby."  
"Fine whatever." Mel said "Now turn around, Longo."  
A few minutes later the doctor pressed a button and said "Do you hear that?"  
A quick pounding could be heard through the little device the doctor was holding.  
"Wow." Mel was amazed "Is that really it?" the doctor nodded "It's so fast."  
"Yeah." Joe said faintly.  
The doctor smiled and said "Yes, both hearts are beating really strong."  
Joe smiled to himself for a moment. Then his eyes widened "Hold on, did you just say _both_ hearts?"

**_See what i did there. I made you think that i wasn't going to reveal anything, but then I DID. I was having so much trouble deciding that i just decided to go with the first thing that came to my head._**

**_See you NEXT TIME On the Melissa and Joey fan fiction! I'll update as soon as i can!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Mel was in a quiet state of quiet amazement but Joe looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

_Both heart beats? There are two of them? Twins? NO NO NO! Twins don't happen in real life, only in the movies. We aren't cut out to raise twins! Who am I kidding? We aren't cut out to raise a baby at all! I mean we aren't exactly what you would call the parenting types. We aren't even sort of what you would call the parenting types. Look at her! How can she be so calm about this!? Is she happy? How could she be happy? This is crazy! What were we thinking!? Oh yeah we weren't thinking! We aren't even in love! Or at least she isn't._

Joe stood up and stormed out of the room.

Mel looked at the door for a second and then realizing what had happened stood up and said to the doctor "Hold on a second." She raced out the door. She glanced quickly around the waiting room. Joe was half way out the door "Joe, don't move." she said firmly. Joe turned around. "What the hell is your problem?" Mel whispered angrily walking up to him. "That was so rude."

"Twins!" Joe said loudly, not caring that they were in a quiet room. "Twins is my problem. We can't take care of two babies Mel!"

Mel opened her mouth to say something but he kept going.

"We are not cut out for this. I am not father material. And you are about as far from motherly as anyone I have ever met!"

"Hey. I take offence to that."

"Well, good, because I meant it." Joe wasn't even thinking strait anymore. He looked away "This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to me!"

"Well, sure this was unexpected..." Mel said and in a last attempt to calm him she added "But we can do this! Burke and Longo the perfect team! Remember?"  
"Oh we are _not _a team!" Joe said. His face was beat red. "Because a team mate would have told me that I was the father from the beginning! And did you do that? NO! You weren't going to tell me! And if it hadn't been for Stephanie I probably never would have found out. Oh but _maybe_ that would have been better! At least then I wouldn't be stuck in some doctors office finding out that in seven months I am going to be taking care of _two _kids, when I am not even ready for one."

Mel didn't know what to say.

Joe turned around. "I can't even look at her." He muttered to himself.

"Oh really Joe? You can't look at me?" Mel's voice cracked.

Joe glanced back at her for a second and then stormed out the door, leaving her standing alone in a crowded waiting room. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Damn it." She muttered. She ran out of the waiting room.

By the time she got to the parking lot, he had already taken the car. And it was raining, like really raining. "Really? Rain? That is incredibly cliché mother nature!" She sat on the step. "Stop crying!" She told herself. She opened her purse and began rummaging through it. She grabbed her cell phone. A piece of paper fell out onto the floor. Mel picked it up. It was a business card.

_Charles Bielner, mayors personal assistant._

There was a phone number and scribbled on it in red ink you could make out the words _Call me if you're looking for a good time. _"How did that get in there?" Mel said aloud. "That guy was such a weirdo." But she didn't put the card back into her purse. By this point she was soaked. "But I do need a ride. And I could use a good time. And it isn't like I can go home. Joe will probably be there." She took her phone, paused for a second to wipe her eyes, and dialed.

**_I didn't even see that coming. GASP!_**

**_Sorry to break it to you but, I have school starting in one day so I am not sure how often I will be able to update. BUT THIS IS NOT GOODBYE!... hopefully_**

**_It may take weeks, months, or years... BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Here it is. I was surprised that i didn't get any hate mail for that last chapter haha. But here it is. It is longer than the last one so YOU'RE WELCOME!_**

**_BRACE YOUR SELVES! and read on!_**

Joe got into the house and slammed the door. He dropped the keys on the coffee table and slumped into the couch. He turned on the TV. After a few seconds he sighed and turned it off.  
Lenox came in to find Joe staring at the black tv screen.  
"Joe, are you okay?" Lenox asked.  
Joe looked over at her "Yeah sure."  
"What are you doing then?" Lenox looked genuinely concerned.  
"I'm just, you know," Joe began searching for words "having a staring contest with the tv."  
"Joe." Lenox could tell he was lying. "You should know by now that its impossible to lie to me. I will eventually find out what happened."  
Joe sighed "Fine. It's twins."  
"What's twins?"  
"Mel is having twins."  
"Really?" Lenox beamed. "That's awesome."  
"How?" Joe said, panic in his voice. "I was just getting used to the idea of one. I can't be a father!"  
"Joe I think you are underestimating yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you would be a great father."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well, you make a great guardian to me and Ryder."  
Joe thought for a second.  
_Oh my gosh. She is right. I can do this. I can be a dad. I think i just made a huge mistake._  
"I need to call Mel." he said suddenly.  
"Why?"  
"Well, when i found out about the twins i may have flipped out and... well i might have drove away and left her stranded in the doctor's office in the rain."  
"What?" Lenox was shocked. "How could you do that to her?"  
"I was in a state of panic. It was a bad idea i know. And now i have to call her to see if she is okay."  
"She won't want to talk to you. I will do it." Lenox pulled out her cell phone and dialed her aunts number. "Hey aunt Mel!"  
Mel was in a crowded bar so she could barely hear. "HI LENOX" She shouted.  
"I was wondering if you were okay." Lenox said quickly getting to the point.  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LET ME STEP OUT OF THE BAR." She pushed through the groups of people to get to the door.  
Lenox put her hand over the phone and said to Joe "She is at a bar."  
"She better not be drinking." Joe said, sitting bolt upright. He got up and went to take the phone.  
"OKAY! I AM OUT." Mel yelled. "Oh, I don't have to yell anymore. And don't worry. I am not drinking."  
"She isn't drinking" Lenox quickly told Joe who visibly relaxed "So, as i was saying before. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
"Oh, you mean after _somebody _told me off in front of the entire baby community and left me in the parking lot when it was raining. _cough cough _Joe." Mel said, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Yeah, i am fine. I called my friend Charles from work and he picked me up and now we are having a fun night out."  
Lenox once again spoke just to Joe "She is fine. Her friend from work came to pick her up."  
"Stephanie?" Joe asked.  
"No, someone named Charles."  
"Who's Charles?" Show asked, his fists clenching.  
"So, who's Charles?" Lenox asked walking away from Joe who looked like he was about to grab the phone and crumple it into a million pieces.  
"He's just some guy." Mel said guiltily. "Come on Lenox. I am just having a little fun."  
"Aunt Mel, you're pregnant. I don't think you're aloud to have fun." Lenox responded, trying to be the mature one "And plus. What about Joe?"  
"What about Joe?" Mel asked. "He made it very clear to me this afternoon that he wanted no involvement with me or the baby."  
"Aunt Mel," Lenox said slowly "What if I told you that Joe is right here with me and that he is really sorry."  
"It wouldn't matter." Mel said firmly "I don't want to get hurt again." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Charles standing there "Lenox I have to go. Love you, bye."  
Lenox shoved the phone into Joes hand "Hey Mel?" He said quietly. He waited a few seconds "She hung up." He walked over and slumped back into the couch.

"Who you talking to?" Charles asked Mel. It was dark out.  
"Just my niece. She and her brother live with me because their mom got arrested and their dad is on the run from the law. It's a sort of long story" Mel smiled back at him. "Hey, so, I should probably get home. And I sort of need a ride."  
"I should probably leave to. My mother is probably exhausted from dealing with my daughter for so long." Charles laughed.  
"You have a daughter?" Mel asked, then a thought occurred to her "You aren't married are you?"  
"No," Charles said "I mean i was, but my wife died a few years ago."  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Mel said.  
"Yeah, it was hard taking care of a little girl alone. But luckily i have a well-paying job and my mom helps out alot. She is like a free built in babysitter." Charles grabbed Mels hand and pulled her over to the car. He opened the door.  
"Such a gentlemen." Mel said as she got in the car.

When they got to Mel's house, after about a 20 minute drive, they both got out of the car.  
"Oh you don't have to get out of the car." Mel said, but she was smiling.  
"It's fine, I wanted to make sure you got in okay." He followed her up to the front door. She tried to open it.  
"It's locked." She knocked.  
"Goodnight." Charles said. He leaned in for a kiss but Mel pushed him away.  
"Woah. Charles." Mel said "You know this can never work. I am having a baby. Well, two babies."  
"I get it." Charles said. "You don't want things to get complicated. Which is why i will make things less complicated. I'll wait."  
"You'll wait? For what?" Mel asked quietly.  
"I'll wait for you. I think that there is something special here that i'm not ready to give up. Let's keep going out like this. On harmless dates. And then once the babies are born, we can see where we are. Mel, I really like you and I think we have smething"

_Wow. That was a surprise. This guy is kind of nice. He doesn't make the best first impression but what does that matter. He has a daughter, i have two babies on the way. Maybe this is the kind of relationship i need. But what about Joe... Everytime that i look at him i can feel the fire. But when you play with fire it is easy to get burned. He is so hot headed. I don't want him to hurt me again. Plus we still haven't made up from our fight. And i am not sure if i can forgive him. Charles is so sensitive and safe. And Joe is so unpredictable. It doesn't matter whether or not i love Joe. Because that relationship will never work. Stop picturing that perfect family with Joe. It will never happen. I have to protect myself from myself._

Joe opened the door. She looked at him for a second. His fierce brown eyes locked onto her eyes. He didn't say anything. They were like two magnets half repelling each other have drawing each other close.  
Then Mel turned and grabbed Charles tie and kissed him.

_**So a funny thing happened to me while i was writing this chapter. I realized how much i HATE the name Charles. So rest be assured, Charles wont last long. Also no offence to anyone named Charles. I am sure that your name would not affect your personality. Okay i take it back. I love the name Charles IT IS WONDERFUL! Any how, thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. It has become so much more than I ever thought it would be.**_

_**See you next time(well, not really see. more like "read you next time". no not really that either. oh forget it.)**_

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR A BRAND NEW CHAPTER OF MELISSA AND JOEY FANFICTION(Copy right pending. just kidding NO COPY RIGHT I OWN NOTHING)!**_

_**So i use a lot of capslock. deal with it.**_

_**You should know better than to read my authors notes by now. They are very confusing. TO any new readers. I am sorry for my confusing authors notes.**_

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION! Do you want me to give previews in the future?**_

_**i like feedback and ideas. i am not quite sure where to go from here(that is sort of a lie, i have some ideas)**_

_**Don't you just**_** love**_** my authors notes(sarcasm)?**_

_**Okay bye.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks guys i am glad you are all enjoying the story. It is getting more intense. I won't keep you reading authors notes. Continue with the story.**_

Joe stood in the doorway. His face was blank.  
Charles quickly got on board with the whole kissing thing. And Mel wasn't exactly holding back. They were about as wrapped around each other as two people can be when one of them is pregnant.  
Joe sighed "Well, the doors open. Come in whenever you want." He slowly closed the door then glanced out the window before retreating to the television.  
As soon as she realized Joe was inside, Mel detached herself from Charles. She attempted to smooth out her hair and looked at the ground.  
"What was that?" Charles asked.  
Mel thought for a minute "I'm not exactly sure."  
"You kissed me." Charles informed her.  
"I know that." Mel snapped "I am just not really sure what this means."  
Charles looked straight into her eyes "I'll tell you what it means." He said in a firm but almost comforting voice. "It means that there is something here between us. And we would be completely stupid not to give it a try. I mean sure, it's complicated but that doesn't mean that it can't work."  
"Charles, look I just don't think..." Mel tried to rationalize.  
Charles held up a finger to her lips. "Then don't think. Right now go inside. And call me tomorrow. Or don't. But i think that you should give this a chance." He pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Good night, Mel." He slowly kissed her hand and then retreated to his car.  
Mel let out a sigh. She had clearly been holding her breath for a long time. She looked at the door. Then she straightened her body, pushed shoulders back and opened the door. "Hey Joe listen..." Joe was not in the room. She walked over and opened the kitchen door. He wasn't in there either. She sighed and walked up the stairs to her room.  
Joe just got into his room. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.  
Mel went into her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.  
He changed into his pj's.  
She changed into her pj's.  
He did ten push ups.  
She opened a book for about a second then closed it saying "forget it."  
They both pulled down their covers and got into bed. They both stared at the ceiling, not even close to falling asleep.

The next morning, Mel came downstairs with huge bags under her eyes. Joe was in the kitchen, cooking.  
"What's for breakfast?" Mel said drowsily.  
"Pancakes." Joe shoveled the 'pancakes' onto a plate. It looked more like a pile of mush.  
Mel was so tired that she didn't even notice. She shoved a fork full into her mouth and then said(with her mouth still full) "What the hell is this?"  
"They're called pancakes Mel." Joe said. He was not in the mood to talk to her, but he worked for her, so he had to talk to her.  
Mel swallowed the mouth full as if it were mud and frowned. Then she pushed her plate away. "I'll just grab something from Dunk'n Donuts on my way to work." She didn't get up though. She simply plopped her head on the table. Her face was half smushed into the table as she said "How did you sleep last night?"  
"Oh you mean after i answered the door to find you making out with a guy i don't even know." Joe snapped. Then he quickly caught himself and added "Because... I slept GREAT!"  
"His name is Charles, i met him at work." Mel defended "And come on, i had to show you that i was over you."  
Joe stopped what he was doing and looked at her "Over me?... Um, Mel, when were you ever... um... under me?"  
Mel sat straight up, her eyes wide "Did i say over you? I meant..."  
Joe raised his eyebrows.  
Mel sighed "Fine, i guess that over the past month or two, i had sort of kind of maybe developed a little bit of feelings for you."  
_Did I just say that?_  
_Did she just say that?_  
Joe didn't know what to say so he opened his mouth slightly and muttered "O-oh."  
_That's all that he can think of to say?_  
"I don't really know what else to say to you Joe." Mel said quietly. "I'm sorry to burden you. I know that you will never feel the same way which you made very clear yesterday. So i have moved on too. I just need to prove it to myself."  
Joe didn't speak. His mouth remained partially open. He was holding his breath.  
"Joe?" Mel asked. "Longo? Come back to earth spacey boy!"  
Joe just stared ahead.  
"Wait a second..." Mel stood up and looked in his eyes. "You don't feel the same way?... Do you?"  
Joe gulped "um,"  
"No. Joe!" Mel said quickly "You can NOT keep doing this to me."  
"Doing what Mel? Caring about you? Not wanting you to get hurt? Picturing you when I close my eyes? Wishing i could just be with you but knowing it will never work because everything is so damn complicated?" Joe asked "What do you want from me Mel? You want me to stop loving you?"  
"NO. Don't say that." Mel's voice cracked "You don't love me. You can't love me. You... ugh. You can't keep being so high tempered. I can't do this to myself."  
"Do what? Make yourself happy? You just said like 2 seconds ago that you had feelings for me."  
"_Had _Joe. I _had _feelings for you." Mel was trying so hard not to cry "But, I just can't trust you not to run off on me again. I mean you're just so passionate about everything and usually that is a good thing. But in this case, I think if i let this happen i'll just end up getting hurt again." The whole not crying thing was not working. At all. "Maybe you should leave."  
"Fine. I'll go get the groceries." Joe said. He realized that maybe taking a break was the best way to go about this "Sorry to go all fiery on you. It won't happen again."  
"I don't know Joe. I think what i mean is..." Mel took a deep breath "This is getting too complicated... I think you should _leave _leave" and when Joe still looked puzzled she added "I think it might be time for you to search for employment elsewhere..."

**_TBC obviously, i mean what kind of person would i be to end a story right there haha. am i right?_**

**_Feedback and suggestions plzz. I wont know whether or not you want me to keep going if i don't get some audience participation._**

**_I know this chapter was not very funny. But i thought i should get some intensity in there see what happened. I'll try to lighten it up in the next chapter._**

**_Remember when i said i was going to do previews? Well, funny story... I am not really sure what will happen next. Sorry. Whoopsy!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**a very exiting thing happened to me today! Not only did i finish have of my ap us history homework but i have hit my 100 reviewaversary! And none of those review are actually me being pathetic and reviewing my own story. At least i don't think they are... Any way so, as a thanks for all 101 reviews, here is another chapter. I felt bad for ending the last one on such a negative note.**_

Joe didn't yell. He didn't freak out and start blurting out insults. He didn't have the strength. It was as if every muscle in his body stopped working. That had never happened to him before. He could barely muster up the strength to ask "You're firing me?"  
Mel was crying. But she wasn't balling. There were just silent tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and replied "I just... I think it is the right thing to do. For me, and for you. For everyone."  
_How can it be the right thing when we aren't together?_  
Joe swallowed "Um, okay." He scratched his chin.  
"But, i mean I still want you around!" Mel said quickly. "For the babies and stuff. I just think that this whole, you working for me thing, isn't really working."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"And you can stay in my garage as long as you need to..." Mel continued "And you should still come to doctors appointments and you can be in the delivery room with me." She looked away "That is... if you want to."  
Joe looked at her. "I do." She didn't return his glance.  
Instead she pulled out her phone and said "I have to call Charles."  
"Oh." Joe said, getting what he thought was a hint "I'll give you some privacy."  
"Thanks." Mel said. Joe started to leave but she called "Hey Joe?"  
"Yeah." He turned around.  
"Um... even though you don't work for me any more... could you possibly keep helping me out around the house as long as you're living here?"  
"Oh of course... I mean as long as i am still taking up space... I can still you know make dinner every once in awhile and take Lenox and Ryder to school and stuff."  
"And you know..." Mel added "we probably shouldn't tell Lenox and Ryder that you don't work for us anymore."  
"Yeah." Joe agreed "We wouldn't want to upset them!"  
"So we're clear?" Mel asked  
"Yeah."  
"Then i'll see you tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
Mel walked out the door dialing her phone. Joe walked into the other room and sat on the couch.  
A few seconds later Ryder came down the stairs. He was walking very slowly. "Doe?" He said. His nose was really stuffy.  
"You okay man?" Joe asked  
"Umb. I don't feel tho good. I think i haf a fever."  
Joe got up and walked over to feel his forehead. "Awe kid you're burning up. Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your school clothes and when i get back from taking Lenox to school I'll make you some soup. I will take you care of you today okay?"  
"Okay." Ryder yawned and walked drowsily up the stairs.

That afternoon Mel came home from work feeling much more perky than she had been feeling when she left that morning.  
She burst through the door of the kitchen smiling brightly. "I totally kicked ass in a committee meeting today!" She told Joe who was heating up something on the stove.  
"Oh really?" Joe smiled back at her.  
"Yeah. They were all like staring at me and stuff because i was, well, i mean look at me it's like i blew up a balloon and shoved it into my uterus... well, like 2 balloons" Joe couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, so i used the fact that everyone was watching me to my advantage and gave an awesome speech and at the end everyone was like 'You really do represent the average Toledo citizen and we're glad to have you on the council' and then on my way out of the office this random lady stopped me in the street and was like 'You really inspire me that you're raising a kid on you're own and supporting yourself and stuff'. i have never felt so appreciated in my life."  
"That's great Mel."  
"And then, i totally have a date with Charles tonight this is going to be the best day EVER!" Mel said excitedly. Then, noticing Joe's sudden change in expression she asked "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Of course." Joe said quickly "I am just wishing that i was going on a date instead of staying home with sick Ryder."  
"Oh my gosh Ryder is sick." Mel's face fell. "Well, if you want i can stay home with sick Ryder and you can go out."  
"Nah, it's fine."  
"Well, okay." Mel said reluctantly. "Well, i have to go get ready."  
"I have to go feed Ryder this soup." Joe said, ladling the contents of the pot on the stove into a bowl.  
Joe brought the soup into Ryders room. He was lying on his bed, wrapped in a blanket. Joe went and sat on the bed next to him.  
"Hey, buddy sit up and have some soup."  
Ryder pushed himself so that he was sitting upright and took the bowl. He spooned some into his mouth and winced "It's too hot. It burned my tongue."  
Mel came into the room putting some earings into her ear. "Hey sweatie." She said affectionately. "I heard that you weren't feeling very good. She sat down on the opposite of Ryders bed as Joe and kissed his forehead.  
"Aunt Bel" Ryder whined "Don't do that. You'll ged sick."  
"I don't care." Mel said honestly. "Now drink your soup."  
"But it's too hot." Ryder said.  
"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Mel asked. Ryder nodded. She picked up the spoon full of soup and blew on it before gently feeding it too him. She did this a few more times.  
"Thanks Aunt Bel." Ryder said quietly "Thanks for making the soup Doe."  
"You're welcome." They said at the same time. When they heard the others voice they looked up at each other.  
"You know?" Ryder added thoughtfully "I was thinking about it and after everything that has happened today... I think dat you two are gonna bake great parents."

**_In case you didn't get it "bake" is actually make. Haha._**

**_So yeah. There you have it! A more positive note. YAY! Charles isn't gone yet, and i think he might be around until the end! I have some ideas for the last chapter and i think that we are getting sort of close! SO that's good news. or i guess maybe it isn't i am going to miss writing this fanfiction! :(_**

**_I WILL CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN I GET TOO IT. But there are at least 2 chapters left POSSIBLY MORE!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Alright guys, here it is. I think it might be the 2nd to last one. WOWZA! It has been so long since i updated. But in an attempt to make up for the fact that it took me so long, i tried to make a longer chapter. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**  
_

_Okay, today was the weirdest day ever. Joe told me that he... Stop smiling! STOP! STOP! STOP STOP STOP. Okay so you can't help it. But it doesn't matter. This can not work. Doesn't matter how sexy he is when he is angry or how sweet and sensitive he is when he takes care of Ryder or how helplessly adorable he looked when you sort of fired him. NONE of that matters. Okay NOW you stop smiling. And tonight what Ryder said about us making great parents. It warmed my heart. But, i Joe is so unpredictable and temperamental and overprotective and strong and has a vulnerable side to him and NO. Charles! Oh my god Charles. I don't feel the need to hide anything from him. I can be myself! 100%. And how awesomely sweet is it that he still wants to go out with me even though i am pregnant. And he was so understanding today when i told him i wanted to stay home with Ryder. And he's so sweet and predictable. I really like him! I mean, I like Joe too but... It's just, everything in my life is so unstable! I need my relationship with Joe to stay the way it is._

_Wow. Okay, wow. This morning, tonight... it is all sort of a blur. Did i really tell her that i loved her? Did i mean it? Did Ryder really call us good parents? I think, maybe i need to focus on the co-parenting part of my relationship with Mel. Not the romantic part... It might be hard but i can do it. I'll tell her tomorrow that i was sleep deprived and that i wasn't thinking straight. Because that is the truth... It has to be... Our relationship needs to be the way it is._

And the next day Joe told Mel exactly what he was planning to tell her the night before. And they hugged and made up. With the romantic stuff out of the way, Mel could give Joe his job back. And they could focus on raising the baby as co-parents, and not as anything else. Mel kept dating Charles. He was safe, she couldn't get hurt in a relationship where there was nothing at stake. She neglected to tell him that Joe was the father of the baby. Joe went back to dating girls without personalities. They were safe, he couldn't ruin a relationship that he already knew wouldn't last. They went back to their bantering, criticizing friendship Emotions and feelings went out the window. They were friends, the kind of friends that just happened to have one drunken night together. And one other kiss later on when they weren't drunk. But none of that mattered. They were _just _friends. Everything was fine. OR at least it seemed fine.  
Joe convinced Mel not to find out the gender of the babies until the birth.  
And things went on like that for a while.

Skipping forward a lot. We are not approaching Mels duedate. It is in three weeks to be exact.  
Mel was coming home with a date form Charles. They got out of the car. He walked her up to the door.  
"I can't believe you're going on a business trip in 4 weeks." Mel whined "Can't you get out of it?"  
"I could quit my job." Charles took her hand and smiled.  
She kissed him lightly and said "I'm flattered, but I wouldn't want you to do that for me." She opened the door. "Plus, at that point i won't be able to go out. I will be at home doing mommy stuff." She glanced down at her midsection.  
"Oh that's right!" Charles eyes lit up. "You will be taking care of two bundles of joy."  
Mel nodded and half heartedly said "Yay..."  
"Oh come on!" Charles noticed her worried expression "You are going to be a great mom."  
Mel shrugged and looked at the ground. "I am just nervous about doing it alone."  
"You have me... as soon as i get back from my trip that is. And you have Joe." Charles said encouragingly.  
"I guess you're right." Mel said quietly.  
"Well, I have to go." Charles said "I have to go to daddy daughter day at school tomorrow and Emma wants to pick out my outfit tonight."  
"Bye." Mel said  
"I love you."  
_Crap what do i do? I can't say i love you back. I don't love him. Maybe if i just kiss him... Yeah that should work._  
Mel leaned in and kissed him softly.  
He pulled away after a few seconds and said "Bye." Then he smiled adoringly and walked away.  
Mel opened the door and went inside.  
Joe was sitting on the couch talking on the phone "No mom, i am not married to Mel." He put his hand over the phone "That news story they did on you, my mom just saw it online" He turned back to his conversation "Listen mom i have to go. Okay bye, love you." He hung up and put the phone on the coffee table "So, how was your date?" He asked.  
"It was fine." Mel said. She sat down next to him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know Joe. I am really glad to be moving to the next step of this whole having a baby journey... But i am sort of nervous."  
Joe rubbed her shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine Burke."  
"Alright." Mel believed him "You know what Joe, it is sort of funny. I think I am actually really going to miss being pregnant. It has been a great experience"

4 weeks later  
Mel walked into the kitchen "I HATE BEING PREGNANT."  
Joe looked up from what he was doing. "Good morning to you too." He picked up a plate "Do you want some pancakes  
"YOU!" She glared at him "You did this to me."  
"I'm sorry?" Joe said.  
Lennox walked in "Hey Joe what's for breakfast?" She sat down at the table.  
Mel walked over to her and stood, tapping her foot.  
"OH you want this chair?" Lennox, immediately registering her aunts mood, hopped up out of the chair.  
"Yeah. It's closest to the bathroom. Apparently these babies think that my bladder is a squeeze toy." Mel sat down.  
"Mel, we have a doctors appointment later today." Joey put a plate of pancakes in front of Lennox, who was now sitting in a different chair, and Mel.  
"I am not talking to you right now." Mel said with her mouth full.  
"Okay. Well just be ready in like an hour."  
"I can't be ready in an hour. It practically takes me an hour to stand up."  
"Well, do your best."  
Ryder came in. "Aunt Mel i need..." He began.  
"Be careful don't anger it." Lennox said under her breath.  
Ryder shut his mouth.

Mel and Joe were in the doctor's office.  
"Hey Joe." Mel said loudly. "You can turn around if you want."  
Joey was behind her looking the wall. "Actually, a few seconds ago you told me i am never aloud to turn around."  
"Oh, well, i have a question."  
"What?"  
"When you were married to Tiffany..." Mel started.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're you this aggravating?"  
Joe cringed, but held himself together "Um, i don't know. You would have to ask her that."  
"Oh... You can turn around. I give you permission."  
Joe turned around.  
The doctor walked in  
Mel said quickly "Get these babies out of me!"  
At the same time as Joe said "Get these babies out of her!"  
The doctor laughed "Okay guys, calm down." She handed Mel a pamphlet. "These are some home remedies that in some cases can help induce labor.  
Joe tried to look over her shoulder at the pamphlet but she slapped him away.  
The doctor continued "Eating spicy foods, or pineapple, drinking herbal teas, walking up and down stairs. They can all help."  
"Spicy food makes me want to vomit, walking up and down stairs is too tiring, pineapple makes my mouth feel weird and who drinks tea anymore?" Mel said bluntly.  
"Well, there is another one, which has proven to be the most effective." The doctor continued "Sex."  
"Crap." Mel muttered.

They were in the car on the way home.  
"But Joe!" Mel whined.  
"Mel, you have a boyfriend. It would be a bad idea." The car pulled into the driveway  
"And i would sleep with him but he is out of town. And I promise it wouldn't mean anything." Mel said quickly "It would just be a friend helping a friend."  
"No." Joe said assertively.  
"Fine." Mel crossed her arms "I mean, even though you do owe it to me. It is your fault that we are in this mess. I mean if, that night that we had sex you hadn't said all that stuff about how the things that we do when we're drunk are what we wish we could do when we're sober i never would've-"  
Suddenly Joe cut her off with a kiss.  
"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.  
"I am getting that baby out of you!" Joe was now determined.  
They were kissing. Really kissing. The fact that they were in a car didn't make a difference. The fact that Mel was huge didn't make a difference. Somehow they ended up in the back seat, arms wrapping around each other.  
_Ring Ring_  
"Um, thats mine." Mel said. She sat up and hit her head on the roof of the car "Ouch." She rubbed her head answered her phone "Hello... Oh hey Charles... Yeah i'm at home... What?... Okay i'll see you in like ten seconds... bye!" She hung up the phone "He is like 2 seconds away from the house. Get out. GET OUT!"  
"Jeeze." Joe said "I'll be inside." He got out of the car and adjusted his clothes. Just as he walked into the house, Charles's car pulled into the driveway.  
Mel got out of the car, putting her shoes on. Her hair was only slightly disheveled. "Shit, shit, shit." She said under her breath "Charles YOUR BACK!" She ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Mel," Charles was positively beaming. "I know we only just met a few months ago, but i think we really have something special and we are too old to let it go to waste. And I want to be there for you and your babies even if they aren't mine. Every moment that we have spent together has been a treasure. I really love you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

As Joe walked into the house, he noticed a package on the porch steps addressed to him. It was from his mom. He went into the kitchen and opened the box. In it was a letter from his mom.  
_I heard the way you were talking about her on the air. I saw it on the internet. You weren't making things up son. Don't let her get away. This was your great grandmothers._  
Joe pulled a small bubble wrapped package out. When he unwrapped it, he found a red velvet box. When he opened the box, he found a ring. He pulled it out. It was an expensive looking old-style ring, with a huge diamond and a gold band. He stared at it for a few seconds.  
And then Charles burst through the front door. "Um, Joe."  
Joe slammed the box shut and looked up "Yeah?"  
"Mel wanted me to tell you that her water just broke."  
"What?!" Joe's mind started racing. "Um, you go get the car running, i will go get her overnight bag."  
Charles ran out the door.  
Joe opened the box again, stared at the ring, then closed it and put it in his pocket.

**_Sorry to leave you like that but... I hoped you liked it_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Guys, a couple people pointed out last time that there were some correlations between my story and that of Friends. I didn't consciously make the decision to base it off of Friends but i was probably inspired partially by it. SO, yup thank you_ _Friends!_**

**_Also:_**

**_ Hey so... remember when i said this was the last chapter. Well, i thought it would be but it turns out... Oh just read it!_**

They were in the car. Charles was driving and Joe was in the back with Mel.

"Alright, yes, we will see you there." He hung up the phone "That was Dr. Seybor. I told her that your contractions were about 6 minutes apart and she said we need to get there ASAP. She also said she will get there as soon as she can."  
Mel grabbed his hand but could do nothing but groan.  
"It's okay Mel." Charles said from the front "We're in the hospital parking lot. All we have to do is park."  
"Damn it Mel! That hurts! Don't break my hand." Joe winced. "Hey do you think you could drop us off at the door and then go park the car?"  
The car pulled up in front of the hospital and Joe jumped out. He helped Mel to her feet.  
Charles drove away.  
"Okay," Mel breathed, her balance faltering. "Glad that ones over. Wow, that hurts." She realized that she was gripping Joe's hand and quickly let go.

About three minutes later.  
"Hi, my name is Joe Longo." Joe informed the woman at the desk. "And this is my... Mel Burke. She is in labor. Her contractions are about 5 minutes apart."  
"Damn it, not another one!" Mel groaned. She grabbed onto Joe's shoulder.  
He remained stable under her weight but he nervously said "Make that 3 minutes apart."  
"Can we get a wheel chair over here?" The nurse called out.  
"Wha-?" Mel said breathlessly "I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk." She attempted to stand up straight but cringed and fell into the chair which someone had conveniently placed behind her. "Okay, fine, maybe i do need a chair. Alright lets go get these babies out of me."  
"What about Charles?" Joe asked.  
Being in labor had taken away Mels filter. She glared at Joe with gritted teeth and growled "I don't care about Charles. He's not the dad, you are! And you're here and that is all that matters! Okay!?"  
Joe didn't say anything right away  
"Okay?!" Mel asked again, louder. She forcefully grabbed his hand.  
"Okay!" Joe said. He didn't bother remarking on how much of a monster she was turning into. Instead he lightly squeezed her hand. "Let's do this!"  
And he pushed her down the hall after the nurse.

They were in the delivery room. Mel was on some medication to ease the pain.  
Dr. Seybor came in, putting her gloves on. Realizing who it was she laughed and said "Didn't I just see you guys this morning? Wow, you guys did not waste time before having sex."  
Mel and Joe glanced at each other.  
"It's okay. You would be surprised by how often this happens." The doctor glanced at the clipboard at the bottom of the bed. "Everything seems fine. You are about 6 centimeters dialated so it could be a while. Or it could be within the next 30 minutes. Don't worry though, you'll get to meet those babies probably by the end of the day."  
Mel smiled nervously. "Yay."  
"I will be around the hospital. If you need anything just let one of the nurses know."  
Once Dr. Seybor was out of the room Mel started to get out of the bed.  
"Woah Burke, what are you doing?"  
"I am going home." Mel said seriously "I can't have these babies."  
Joe laughed "It's a little late to make that decision isn't it?"  
"Shut up!" Mel scowled but reluctantly returned to the bed "But seriously, can you believe this? You and me... parents?"  
"Actually yeah, I can. I know that I have had my doubts throughout this whole process, but now that it is happening... I am positive that we can do this." Joe smiled reassuringly.  
"Yeah." Mel grinned "Burke and Longo, the greatest two person team in history, on yet another adventure."  
Neither of them knew exactly how it happened. Maybe Joe slipped and caught himself so close to her face that he just couldn't resist. Maybe Mel had a contraction that caused her to jerk upwards at the exact moment that Joe was bending over to pick something up and they just sort of fell into each other. Either way, their lips intertwined, morphing together. Her hand curled around his neck. His fingers ran through her hair. It was passionate, in the sense that time slowed down. There was nowhere either of them would have rather been, and nobody they would have rather been with.  
After several seconds they slowly broke apart. But, time remained frozen. And the feeling that both of them had simultaneously developed in their gut lingered. His fingers remained in her hair and her hand rested on his neck. Their eyes locked. And even though their lips were no longer touching, the moment remained in tact.  
Until it was shattered. Time unfroze because the little computer next to Mel's bed started beeping really loud.  
Seconds later, about five nurses burst into the room. The loud commotion that followed was difficult to decipher. Joe was able to make out only a few words: "heartbeat", "hazard", "c section" and a bunch of medical terms.  
His head started spinning. C section? That meant he wouldn't be able to be there during the delivery. As they began preparing Mel to move to the surgical wing of the building, he made a spontaneous decision.  
"Hold this!" He said to Mel, pulling the little velvet box out of his pocket and shoving it into her hand.  
Then they pulled the bed out of the room.  
Joe collapsed onto the floor.  
_I don't have the strength to follow her anymore._

The bed in which Mel was lying was zooming down the hall at a surprising speed. A nurse was standing next to her attempting to explain what was about to happen.  
The jist of it was that one of the babies heart beat had slowed down significantly and that, due to the fact that she was not quite ready for an ordinary delivery, she would have to have a c section. But that there was nothing to worry about because she would be asleep throughout the whole surgery.  
They got into the room in which the surgery would take place and someone injected somthing into her arm.  
Mel suddenly remembered that Joe had put something into her hand. Her arm was falling asleep at this point so, with much effort, she lifted her hand and stared at the box. Because she was only half conscious it didn't register what was inside. She opened the box.  
And then, she passed out.

**_Definitely_****_ not the end._**

**_Though the end will most likely be the next chapter._**

**_SO YEAH._**

**_Brace Yourselves!_**

**_hint: by the end of it, someone will be engaged and the gender will have been revealed._**

**_Actually, i make no promises!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Alright here it is! The LAST chapter! I want to thank so many people for being so supportive of me in my very first fanfiction. Everyone of your reviews made my day/night/whatever time it was. And shout out to Melissa and Joey the show for being my inspiration! And i honestly don't know why you are reading this when their is a final chapter right there that you could be reading instead! But thanks for laughing at my authors notes. YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME. With out your 21,837 views and 115 reviews this story would be a random document on my computer.**_

_**I am sorry it took me so long to get this one finished but it is 3860 words so that is definitely a record for length in this story. I really hope you like it!**_

_**I guess this is goodbye!**_

She was about half awake. The first thing she thought was _Are they okay? Are my babies okay!? _ She attempted to open her eyes but they were so heavy it was as if they were glued shut. She could vaguely recognize the voices of Lenox, and Ryder. _How did they get here? Are they missing school? _ But their words were difficult to decipher. Then she noticed that someone was holding her right hand. _Oh my god is that Joe? _And then she noticed someone else was holding her left hand. _Who the hell is that?... Oh wait CHARLES! _She tried again to open her eyes.

Joe was sitting on the right side of Mels bed. He was gently holding her hand and trying very hard to stay calm.  
"Ryder, lets go get something to eat!" Lennox said. "We have been sitting here for like an hour. I need some blood flow." She and Ryder got up and left the room.  
There were a few moments of silence. Charles let go of Mels hand for a second to wipe it on his pants  
"So..." Joe started to say something but his voice trailed off.  
"Hey Joe." Charles began.  
"Yeah?" Joe was eager to find a conversation topic.  
"Can i tell you something?"  
"I guess."  
"Um, I proposed to Mel."  
_WHAT? But i proposed to Mel. Shit this is gonna be really awkward. Who am i kidding? It is already really awkward._  
"Thats awesome man!" Joe said over enthusiastically. He reached over the bed to pat Charles on the shoulder.  
"But she didn't say yes,"  
"Awe man!" _YES!_  
"I mean, she didn't say no either but right after i asked her... her water broke and she didn't have time to answer."  
_Damn it. _"Oh. Okay, well..."  
Charles put his head in his hand. "I just really needed to get that off my chest."

Finally, Mel managed to get her eyes open. She looked around. Everyone was gone. Maybe she had been imagining all of those people. There was a glass of water on the table next to her.  
She moved to grab the glass but winced and fell back "Ow."  
She sat there for a few minutes and then muttered to herself "Ugh, now how am i supposed to figure out whether my babies are okay..."  
"I can help you!" Said a voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere.  
"Um, who's there?" Mel said raising her eyebrows.  
"You can't see me. I am the other patient who shares this room with you."  
Mel looked around and saw a curtain. "Oh, you're on the other side of this curtain?"  
"Yes. And i must say. I have had nothing to do all day but listen to your family. And they are actually quite interesting."  
Mel laughed nervously. But then after pausing to think "Tell me everything you know!"  
"Well for starters, the two men are in the bathroom and the kids are getting food."  
"They went to the bathroom together? That's weird." Mel adjused herself to be more comfortable. "Tell me more. Do you know anything about the status of the babies?"  
"Well, i am not one to fully understand medical terms but i am quite certain both of them are fine based on what i heard."  
Mel sighed. "Okay now that i know about that. Tell me about what the others were saying."  
"Well, based on what i could here, there were two men and two girls."  
"But wait... Ryder... I guess he could easily be mistaken for a girl." Mel shrugged "Go on."  
"The two younger ones seemed bored."  
"I don't blame them. I mean, i was bored and i was unconscious."  
"And so they went to get something to eat."  
"Okay. And?"  
"The other 2, whichever one is not your husband proposed to someone today."  
_Oh my god now i remember. Charles proposed to me. He gave me this really gorgeous ring and i was looking at it right before i passed out. I need to find that ring!_  
Mel looked around. Her eyes fell on the small velvet box on the same table as the glass of water. She reached to grab it but cringed and cursed "Damn C-section. I can barely move."  
She then noticed a button next to her bed. It said _for assistance_ on it. She pressed it. A few seconds later she pressed it again. Then she pressed it like 10 times.  
A middle aged woman in scrubs walked through the door. "Is everything okay?" She droned.  
"Actually no, two questions. 1: Are my babies okay?"  
"Mam, i don't really know that stuff. I am just the woman who is on call in case someone needs water."  
"Okay fine, then will you just hand me that box over there."  
The nurse walked over to the table and picked up the box. "Is that an engagement ring?"  
"I think so," Mel said taking the velvety box. She opened it slowly. Inside was the shiny gold banded ring with a huge diamond in the center.  
"Now thats a rock." The nurse muttered. "You picked an awesome baby daddy."  
Mel laughed "He isn't the dad." The nurses eyebrows rose "I didn't cheat on him or anything. I mean it is sort of a long story."  
"Well, i clearly have time." The nurse said sarcastically.  
"Okay, i guess i can tell you." Mel said, not picking up the sarcasm. And she told the whole story. How she had a drunken one night stand with her nanny. How when she found out she was pregnant she lied and said it was some other random guys. How she finally told Joe and he surprisingly wanted to be involved with the baby. How after getting in a fight with Joe she met Charles and they went on a bunch of dates and he was really nice. How she hadn't been completely honest with Charles about the fact that her nanny was also the father of her twins. And then how just in the last 24 hours, she had almost had sex with Joe and then Charles proposed to her. _I feel like i am forgetting something._  
There was a moment of silence when Mel was done.  
"Aw sweetie." Sniffled the woman on the other side of the curtain.  
The nurse however remained expressionless as she muttered "Wow, how fascinating."  
"And now i don't really know what to do..." Mel thought for a minute. "The thing is-"  
Charles walked into the room. He smiled lightly at her. "I had a feeling you would be awake." He kissed her forehead.  
"Are the twins okay?" Mel asked, shoving the ring in her hand behind under the sheet.  
"Yeah, they're fine. According to Joe, who was told by the doctor, the C-section went smoother than expected and everyone is fine." Charles took her hand.  
"Where did Joe go?"  
"I'm not sure... Last i saw him, he was talking to this random girl in the lobby. Ha, more like flirting. They seemed to be really hitting it off."  
_Okay... So he has clearly moved on since our 15 second makeout session. _"Oh." Mel looked down.  
"Listen, Mel-" His phone rang. He checked "Listen i have to take this. It is the baby sitter. It might be about Emma." He left the room.  
The nurse was still standing very discretely in the corner. "Is that the guy who gave you the ring?"  
Mel nodded.  
"Is the daddy the one who was flirting with a random girl?"  
Mel nodded.  
"Have you made up your mind?"  
Mel paused and then nodded slowly. The nurse walked out. She pulled out the ring and slowly put it on her finger. She sighed.  
Joe walked in.  
Mel didn't have to look up. She could tell by the sound of his feet that it was him. "Longo." She didn't bother hiding the ring from him. She trusted him.  
"Burke." Joe was relatively unobservant and didn't notice the ring.  
"Guess what?" She smiled a little. "I did it!"  
"Did what?" Joe joked. They both chuckled. "I just talked to the nurse we can bring the twins in here in a few minutes."  
"Oh! I was so caught up in making sure they were okay i forgot to ask! Boys or Girls."  
Joe smiled "Hmmmm, i think i am going to make you suffer and not tell you."  
"No, don't do that to me!" Mel pleaded. She grabbed his shirt and pulled. "Was i right about having a girl?"  
His balance faltered and he ended up almost falling on top of her. But he caught himself and stepped away, laughing. _Okay, did she open the box with the ring in it? Does she remember the kiss? _"You will have to wait and see."  
They sat laughing and for a few minutes.  
"Joe." Mel said, suddenly becoming serious. "I have to tell you something."  
Joe looked at her. _Maybe she did look at the ring._  
"I'm engaged."  
_Wow, that was assertive. And a sort of weird way to say it. But wait oh my god she said yes!_ Joe smiled "Really?"  
"Yeah. Charles asked me right before i went into labour." _Why is he smiling? I guess he really did hit it off with that nurse._  
Joe's face fell. "What?"  
"And i am going to say yes."  
"Really?"  
"See this is the ring." Mel held up her hand.  
Joe's eyes widened when he say the familiar band. "Um, Mel..."  
"And listen Joe, about that weird almost having sex thing" Mel began. "I think it is better if we just keep that between you and me."  
_Oh shit, she doesn't remember that we kissed. She doesn't know that that ring is from me._ "Um, Mel..."  
"Now where are the nurses? I want to meet my girls... or boys... i honestly don't care i will love them to death no matter what." _huh weird, that wasn't a lie._  
"I'll go check." Joe started to walk out the door but stopped "Hey Mel?"  
"Yeah?" Mel was distracted by the ring on her finger but looked up at the sound of his voice.  
"I have to tell you something." Mels mouth fell open a little bit. "I um... got offered a job..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Apparently i am not completely blacklisted as the guy who was the cause of a financial scandal. Anyway, this job... the pay is really good and it is really high up in the business world and it is... in California."  
Mel was expressionless for about a second before her face lit up with a forced smile "You should call them and tell them that you will take it!  
"Okay..." _She is awfully enthusiastic_  
"Like RIGHT NOW!" _what am i saying? _"This is a great opportunity for you!"  
"Your right." Joe smiled faintly "I will go do that."  
A doctor came in.  
"What are the genders of my babies?" Mel asked immediately.  
"Um, sorry your fiance already told me not to." The doctor chuckled.  
Mel frowned "He's not my fiance."  
"Oh, sorry i just assumed when i saw him hand you the box earlier today that he had just proposed."  
"What?!"

Joe walked outside hall. Then he slowly made his way into that hall with the window where you can look in at the babies.  
He looked in the window. There were a lot of babies in there. He could barely tell which ones were his except for that their cribs had "Burke" written on them. He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial.  
"I don't think they would want to grow up without their father."  
Joe turned around. "Charles?"  
Charles stood with his hands in his pockets.  
Joe paused then smiled brightly "Charles! Mel told me that you proposed!"  
"Yeah." Charles laughed. "I don't think she is going to say yes though."  
"I don't know man. I think she will!"  
"Nope, i am pretty sure she won't."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"She's in love with you."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I saw you guys kissing. I was coming back from parking the car and..." his voice faded out.  
Joe barely blinked although inside he was probably screaming "I doesn't matter. She doesn't remember that kiss. And if she did it wouldn't matter. She wants to be with you. She told me."

_It's coming back to me. We kissed. He gave me that box. I opened it and then i went unconscious. He proposed. The ring i am wearing... It's from him!_  
Mel stood up. She winced in pain.  
"Woah there!" The doctor said "You are still on bed rest."

"She is in love with you." Joe said firmly  
"If she is she hasn't told me yet." Charles looked at the floor.  
Joes eyebrows went up "Wait really?"  
Charles nodded.

"But i have to go talk to him!"

"I have to go talk to her!"

"You aren't going anywhere! You are on bed rest!" The doctor said firmly.

Joe ran over to the elevator. He pressed the button. "C'mon..." He waited. "Damn it hurry up." After a minute more he ran over to the stair well.  
_**Just to put this into perspective, Mels room was on the surgery recovery room on the 7th floor. The actual delivery room was on the 2nd floor(that is where joe was). That is 5 flights of stairs.**_

"Sorry doctor, but i need to talk to Longo." Mel asserted. She regained her balance and started walking out of the room.  
The doctor stepped in front of her. "I am sorry but i can't let you do that."  
"I'm sorry." Mel smiled "I just really need you to MOVE!"

Joe ran up 3 flights of stairs when he ran into the janitor.  
"Sorry bud." The Janitor said kindly. "But i just mopped those stairs. I wouldn't go up those if i were you. They are slippery." And he kept walking down the stairs.  
Once he was gone Joes eyes narrowed "Slippery my ass." And he started to walk up the stairs.  
They were _really _slippery stairs. He lost his balance and fell on his butt. He sighed. "Yeah i think i am gonna take the elevator."  
He walked out of the stairwell and over to the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited.  
"Um dude."  
Joe turned around and saw a kid with about 50 piercings.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was just wondering why you're standing in front of the elevator that is out of order."

"Please please please please please!" Mel begged the doctor. "I just have to talk to him for like 5 seconds and maybe like a kiss or something that is ALL!"  
The doctor opened her mouth to protest but sighed and said "You have 5 minutes."  
Mel bolted for the door.  
"NO RUNNING!" Shouted the doctor.  
Mel got into the hall and looked around "Joe?"  
Nothing. A nurse brushed by her.  
She walked down the hall to the waiting room and peered through the doorway. "Joe?"  
Still nothing.  
"Ugh! He must have gone outside to get better reception on his phone!" Mel walked over to the elevator.  
"Um, mam" said a woman behind the nurses desk. "That elevator is out of order. Plus, patients aren't aloud to leave their floors without paperwork."  
"But-" Mel had no energy to argue anymore. She sighed and started walking down the hall back to her room.  
"Mel!"  
She turned around.  
And there he was. He was a little worse for the ware from trying to climb those slippery stairs but it was still him.  
She walked towards him. "Yes." She laid her hands on his chest.  
Joe cocked his head to one side.  
"Yes, of course i'll marry you!"  
Joe's mouth fell open.  
Mel looked taken aback. "That is... if you will still have me..." She suddenly became very aware of what she was doing.  
Joe's mouth closed.  
"Joe?" Mel started to panick. "Joe! Say something! I am sorry that i didn't tell you sooner but i-"  
And then he kissed her. If all of the other kisses they had shared had been amazing this one was more amazing. Because it was real. And mutual. And intentional. And both of them knew that when it was over, they wouldn't walk their separate ways and pretend it hadn't happened.  
They broke apart.  
"Alright Longo, this is it." Mel beamed "You and me. Try not to ruin it."  
Joe scratched his chin. "I don't know Mel... I think we should take it slow."  
There were several seconds in which Mel looked at him and then down at her stomach with an expression of sincere confusion.  
"I was kidding." Joe laughed. "It was a joke."  
Mel shook her head. But she was smiling. "You."  
"What?"  
"Just you... God you make me so irritated sometimes." She was still smiling.  
"But you love me anyway." Joe said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"Yeah, i do." Mel smiled. Then she spoke slowly, savoring the words. "I love you Joe Longo." She put her hand over her mouth "Wow, i never thought i would ever say that."  
Joe smirked and pulled her closer. "Yeah you did."  
"Okay fine, maybe it crossed my mind once or twice." She kissed him lightly.  
"I love you too Mel... Longo?"  
"Oh no way! I am keeping my last name."  
"Okay then." Joe couldn't stop smiling. "I love you too Mel _Burke_." He kissed her again.  
"Get a room!" It was Lennox. "Enough with the PDA."  
"What the hell is PDA?" Joe asked, turning around.  
"It's public display of affection. Duh Joe!" Mel said, clearly quite pleased with herself for keeping up with the latest abbreviations.  
"But seriously guys." Ryder said with a mouth full of something orange "I think i may be scarred for life."  
"Yeah, it's okay if you guys are together but, no kissing in front of us... It's gross." Lennox added, with a smile curling onto her lips.  
The doctor came down the hall "Alright Mel, your five minutes is up. Please don't make me drag you back to your room."  
"No need doctor, i found what i was looking for." Mel glanced at Joe. Their hands met and they linked pinkies.  
"Finally." The doctor said.  
Joe and Mel looked at her, confused. Then they looked back at each other and all the confusion was gone.  
Everyone went back the room. Mel laid down in the bed.  
"Is this the Burke room?"  
"Burke and _Longo _yes." Mel beamed.  
"Well, i would like to introduce you to your-"  
"WAIT, let me guess!" Mel said excitedly. "Their boys aren't they. Or are they girls? Or one boy one girl? Oh gosh i don't know just tell me. DON'T tell me i want to guess. No just tell me. Why are you making me guess!? I-" That is when the nurse set both of the babies into her arms.  
"You were right Mel." Joe said rubbing her shoulder. "For once"  
Mel glared at him. Then she looked back at the two little bundles in her arms and her face immediately softened. "Hi girls. My name is Mel- I mean mommy- i mean cool mom- i mean..." She faded out when a tiny little hand reached out of the blanket and let out a sigh. "I mean... you can call me whatever you want" She paused for a second "Well not whatever you want. Like you can't call me mother fu-" She shut her mouth. "Looks like i am going to have to watch my mouth."  
"Do you want to name them?" Joe asked quietly.  
"What do you mean do i want to name them? Of course i want to name them! Who else would name them? You? I mean you would probably name them something dumb like Locust or Sandy! So yes i do want to name them." Mel said quickly.  
Joe mimed shoving a dagger through his heart.  
"Sorry sweaty." Mel softened. "I guess you can help." They kissed.  
"Guys since Lennox is in the bathroom i am going to impersonate what she would say in this situation." Ryder but in. "Guys," He said in a girly voice "Remember our deal! No PDA in front of me and Ryder."  
Mel and Joe laughed and then turned back to the babies.  
"Okay, how bout this." Joe said pragmatically "We each get to name one of them.  
"Not fair." Mel asserted "What if we disagree then we will have that argument about names for the rest of our lives and we will have a deep seated grudge towards each other and our marriage will be a failure and-"  
"Wow, you are mighty energetic." Joe tried not to laugh because Mel looked genuinely concerned. "We can decide on both names together."  
"Her first." Mel said pointing at the baby in her left arm. They both stared for a second. Then Mel quietly said "Allison."  
at the same time as Joe said "Lucy."  
Mel turned to him "Lucy?"  
Joe looked at her with a similarly disgusted expression "Allison?"  
They both turned back to the baby.  
"Sabrina."  
"Sandrine."  
"Come on Joe i already vetoed that one."  
"No. You vetoed Sandy. Sandrine is a very different kind of name."  
"I am not naming my daughter after a type of fish."  
"Mel, that's Sardine."  
"Same difference."  
"Fine. Let's try this again."  
"Wait what about Sabrina? I really like that name."  
Silence.  
"Okay i get it." Mel huffed. "How about Abby?"  
Joe didn't looked completely appalled "I actually like that one." He smiled "Hi Abby."  
"Alright, since i picked the first name you can pick the middle name."  
"Monica."  
"What? Ewe! Why? that's my mothers name."  
"I know. I think it is a good idea to... honor her."  
"Have you met my mother?"  
Joe laughed "You said i could pick the middle name."  
"Fine." Mel said reluctantly. "Now you." She gestured to the baby in her right arm.  
A similar process when down before the finally agreed on Kayla Elizabeth.  
Mel thought for a second "I suppose they can have your last name. Being as i chose their first names."  
"Okay!" The nurse said. She had been standing there for about an hour, waiting for something that should have taken 5 to 10 minutes. "I should take these two back to their beds. They are probably more tired than i am."  
"Wait, what about Lexi?" Mel asked.  
"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted.  
"Yeah, you're right. I like Abby and Kayla."  
The nurse came over and took the babies. "We will be back in a half hour for nursing."  
Mel suddenly looked terrified "But i don't know how to..."  
"Don't worry i will help you." And the nurse left.  
"Bye Kayla, bye Abby!" Mel shouted.  
That left Joe, Mel, Lennox, and Ryder alone in the hospital bedroom(and that random lady on the other side of the curtain but she was asleep)  
"Ryder, come with me." Lennox stood up.  
"Why?"  
"Food."  
"Okay!"  
And they left.  
Mel and Joe looked at each other.  
Joe leaned in and kissed her gently. "You did it!" He whispered.  
Mel stared adoringly into his eyes and corrected him "_We_ did it."

_**So epilogue?**_


End file.
